Royal Bluebelles
by CraftyWizard86
Summary: 25 year old High Auror Harry returns from an intense five year mission for the Ministry to find his world upside down. Betrayed, and heartbroken by those he trusted, he leaves England with new unexpected friends and finds new adventures, peace and the love of a dashing prince. Leaving Britain to a new rising darkness, just as bad as Voldemorts reign. Harry/OMC... MORE INFO INSIDE.
1. Year 4

25 year old High Auror Harry returns from an intense five year mission for the Ministry to find his world upside down. Betrayed, and heartbroken by those he trusted, he leaves England with new unexpected friends and finds new adventures, peace and the love of a dashing prince. Leaving Britain to a new rising darkness, just as bad as Voldemorts reign. Harry/OMC... MORE INFO INSIDE.

25 year old High Auror Harry is sent on a an intensly dangerous five year mission for the Ministry of Magic. On his return, thanks to the scheming of Dumbledore and his psuychotic ambition for power, he finds his world upside down. Betrayed by his dearest friends and heartbroken by those he trusted, he leaves England with his new family. In this new home he finds new adventures, old rivals who oddly become as close as family, peace and the love of a dashing prince. Meanwhile back in England a new rising darkness, just as bad as Voldemort, threatens the Wizarding World and Dumbeldore.

Pairings: Harry/OC, Hermione/Neville, Viktor/OC, George/Angelina, Bill/Fleur

 **I DO NOT own Harry Potter it all belongs to Miss. JK Rowling. I only own the plot of this story and the OCs I have created for it. I DO NOT make any profit from this at all I'm only doing this for fun.**

*** **1)** In **WATLZ OF THE SNOWFLAKES** , someone cursed everyone, Dumbledore included, to turn against Harry. In this story it is DUMBLEDORE who cursed everyone to turn on Harry and will be surprise when the tables turn and someone from his past comes to spoil things and take him down. **2)** I'm pairing Hermione with Neville, and after seeing Mathew Lewis revealing photos I might pair him up with Harry in another story, they will start secretly dating since the Triwizard Tournament. **3)** I've decided to pair my favorite OC all time, Caleb, with Viktor Krum, I think it's time for those two to get together, so we'll see how their relationship works. **4)** This is my first story where Harry falling in love with one of my OC characters which I find exciting. **Harrys love interest, my new OC Eric, physically identical to British actor Henry Cavill in the movie MAN OF STEEL, and soon to be seen in Superman V Batman: Dawn of Justice, _specifically_ because he was 30 at the time, which is closer to Harrys age in this story and because he is a _total total TOTAL hunk_ worthy of The Boy Who Lived.** ***

* * *

CH 1 – PROLOGUE

Year 4 – HOGWARTS – YULE BALL – 7:00pm. Despite the insanity of him being thrust into the Triwizard Tournament, where he'd have to survive literally three mortally dangerous tasks Harry felt blessed. In his third year he learned he had a godfather, Sirius Black who confessed he had a brother, an actual biological brother, which he had no knowledge about. Caleb, his brother was three years older than him. A honorary graduate of Hogwarts of Slytherin house which was a surprise. Caleb was born three years before him, when their parents knew Voldemort would come they spoke to their friends Lord Henry Cromwell and his wife Lady Katherine Cromwell, the Countess of Hexton to take them in protect them. They took Caleb first but Lily wanted one more night with her baby Harry, that was when Voldemort attacked. Harry never made it to the Cromwell home, given that Dumbledore didn't know of Calebs existence, and was sent to the Dursleys. They were reunited at the end of Harrys third year and were inseparable. Caleb was tall, handsome with flawless alabaster skin, high cheekbones, elegant eyebrows, his lips were like Harrys thin yet plump and chilling iceberg blue eyes, which he got from their father James. He had long smooth straight layered 25 inch long raven hair and his body was perfection, like Chris Evans in Captain America. He was known to be kind and compassionate but also ruthless and dedicated to his studies.

It was at the beginning of Harrys fourth year that Caleb and Cedric announced they were in love and had been dating since their first year. Harry saw their love blossom and was thrilled for them. Cedric was perfect just like Caleb, and Harry couldn't have asked for a better brother in law. The Diggorys loved him and Harry like their own sons and as members of the Order of the Phoenix they were honored and thrilled to have the Potters as family.

Not ready to come out of the closet yet Harry stood at the Hogwarts foyer waiting for Parvati, in his fine wizard robes, when Caleb arrived. His robes were much more dramatic than Harrys. All in black silk and black lace with high collar and a long train. His hair was tied back in a ponytail with a diamond clasp. Viktor watched him from the corner, eating him up with his eyes. "Harry."

"Caleb!" cheered Harry. "You look good!"

"You too!" said Caleb.

"Thanks for helping me pick out the dress robes." said Harry.

"Sure." Said Caleb. "What are brothers for…" His eye looked up to see Cedric walk over to them from across the hall.

Cedric was dashing and handsome in his wizard robes. "You look perfect love." Caleb smiled and kissed him.

McGonagall walked in. "All the champions line up." She smiled at the happy couple. "You two gentlemen look splendid."

"Thank you professor." said Cedric.

Hermione walked down in a purple and pink dress with pink diamond floral earrings her hair combed to the side and draped over her right shoulder. She was greeted by Viktor who everyone was shocked to see was her date. Hermione and Harry knew Viktor was gay, he didn't want to deal with the press and didn't want the world to know he was madly in love with Caleb. Hermione on the other hand, didn't want to get near Ron and his temper tantrums so they decided to go together and have fun.

"Zou look beautiful Hermione." smiled Viktor.

Hermione blushed. "Thank you Viktor, you look very handsome."

"Miss Granger." said McGonagall. "I must say you look stunning dear." Hermione smiled at her. "Campions please line up." She walked off.

Viktor walked over to the champions. Harry was gawking. "Hermione you look brilliant."

"Indeed." said Caleb. "Regal I would say." He smiled.

Hermione blushed. "Thank you." Before everyone stepped into the Great Hall. As everyone cheered, they gawked at Caleb and Cedric, they were the first gay students to come out publically in over two decades. They were also very surprised at Viktor and Hermione and how well Hermione looked, she looked like a princess. Ron was seething in his skin with jealousy. But it was his fault they had broken up and it was consuming him like a poison. Among the honorary guests, apart from the Minister Fudge, Headmistress Madame Maxine and Headmaster Igor Karkaroff there were Calebs parents Lord Henry Cromwell and Lady Katherine Cromwell the Countess of Hexton, adoptive parents for the few who knew the truth, Cedric parents Lord Amos Diggory and his wife Lady Edith Diggory who cheered with pride at their son and boyfriend.

* * *

After the first three dances Cedric walked up to the center of the Great Hall. "Everyone…Could I have a moment of your time…?" The crowd died down. Caleb stood by Harry Viktor and the Diggories and looked on curiously. "I'd like to first thank Headmaster Dumbledore for hosting this dance and to all of you for coming." Everyone clapped. Dumblefore puffed up with pride. "Second…I consider myself lucky to have found the strength to come out as gay this year and for all of you for accepting me as I am. But even more lucky to have found Caleb, the man I love with all my heart since I met him seven years ago on the Hogwarts Express." The crowd clapped. He extended his hand, Caleb walked up and took it. "Which is why here and now in front of everyone, I'd like to ask…Caleb Cromwell Hexton, will you marry me?" Everyone gasped and smiled on. Harry had the biggest smile followed by the Diggories.

Caleb nodded with tears in his eyes. "Yes!" Cedric beamed from ear to ear and slipped on a flawless white gold band on Calebs left hand ring finger. Caleb conjured a white gold ring with a 20 carat diamond ring to give to Caleb. The Great Hall erupted in applause as the happy couple hugged.

* * *

Five hours later. Hermione and Ron were at it again and Hermione had had enough with Rons childish behavior and insufferable jealousy tantrums. They argued their way out the doors of the Great Hall. "I probably lost his friendship thanks to you, Ron you ruin everything!" she cried.  
"You're missing the point Hermione." said Ron. He walked up the stairs to the dormitories.

Hermione sat on the stairs crying. Neville came out of the shadows. "Hermione…Are you alright?"

Hermione got up and wiped her tears away. "Forgive me Neville. I'm fine." She sighed. "The night turned out to be a nightmare thanks to Ron."

"Maybe not…" said Neville.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione. She followed him back into the Great Hall.

"Well, we still have an hour before the band leaves the school." said Neville. He offered her his hand. "W…Would you like to dance?"

Hermione looked at him, Neville had changed, he was taller, thinner with slightly more bulk and he was sweet. She could imagine how hard it was to ask her to do that. She saw compassion, support and love in his eyes and fear, probably that she would turn him down. She then heard the new song, it was a slow one. She smiled. "I'd love to."

Neville smiled and led her to the dance floor. Seeing she had no shoes on he decided to show support. "Hold on."

"What?" asked Hermione. She saw him remove his shoes. Now they were both barefoot. She giggled and let him take lead, he wa a wonderful dancer. "Thanks Neville." Neville leaned in and kissed her forehead, it was a small loving gesture between friends but she sensed it meant more to Neville than that. She smiled and rested her head on his chest as they danced.

* * *

HOGWARTS – TRIWIZARD TASK – After dueling Voldemort in the cemetery, Harry landed with Cedric back at Hogwarts. Everyone cheered at the sight of both Hogwarts champions returning with the Triwizard Cup.

But it wasn't a moment to happiness. Fleur cried a heartbroken scream catching the attention of Dumbledore and Fudge. Dumbledore ran over "Harry!" he tried to get Harry off Cedric.

"No!" cried Harry struggled to get back to the dead boys body. "No!"

Fudge ran over. "For Merlins sake Dumbledore what happened?!"

"He's back! He's back!" wept Harry. "Voldemort is back! Cedric, he asked me to bring his body back! I couldn't leave him, not there!"

Dumbledore held Harry. "It's alright Harry, it's alright. He's home, you both are."

"Keep everybody in their seats!" ordered Fudge. He rushed over to the crowd, Snape and McGonagall were there. "A boy has just been killed." He, Snape and McGonagall rushed over to Harry and Dumbledore. "The body must be moved Dumbledore." said Fudge.

"Let me through…" Amos rushed through the crowd. He ran over and saw Cedric dead. "That's my son! That's my boy!" He cried. Arthur Weasley held him. "My boooy!"

The crowd parted as Caleb ran in, he stopped cold at the sight before him. "Cedric!" He ran over and fell over his fiancés body. "Cedric no…" his voice trambled. "Not you! Please get up, love…" He wept. He shoot the body. "Please Cedric, don't leave me…" His voice turned hard. "Don't you leave me!" he yelled. "Don't leave me! Don't leave me!" He started punching Cedrics chest. "Wake up! Wake up!" He hit the chest harder. "Please babe, get up!" Cedric laid there cold and still. Viktors heart broke for the fallen Hufflepuff but mostly for Caleb, the love of his life, who was devastated by the tragedy. "Nooooooo!" He yelled, the sky shook with thunder and lightning as he fainted over Cedrics body.

Ron stayed behind with his father to help calm the crowd while Hermione and Neville helped Harry out towards the castle.

* * *

HOGWARTS – GREAT HALL – Dumbledore raised the black Hogwarts flags, which were raised when there was a death in the school. The entire school gathered in the Great Hall, as well as the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Amos Diggory sat with his wife Edith in the front, both heartbroken. Molly and Arthur sat with them. Ron sat next to Mabel Fox, a Ravenclaw who he was attracted to. Despite his fights with Harry and Hermione, now was not the time to fight. He too was shaken up by the death of Cedric.

The Minister arrived, followed by Lord Henry Cromwell and his wife the Countess. Harry followed with Caleb, who wore his finest black robes, with a luxurious black fur stole around his torso. He wore a black conical hat, which had a black veil around the sides to cover his entire head. Behind them was Neville and Hermione following them, supporting them as the most loyal friends.

Reaching the end of the aisle, Harry saw the coffin in front of them it was white with white and red roses. Both Harry and Amos heard a gasp from beneath the veil and they both had to catch Caleb, holding him firm, before he fainted. Molly and Arthur moved to make room for Harry and Caleb. Edith sat next to Caleb holding his right hand while Harry held his brothers left hand. Viktor watched from a few benches behind and cried for Caleb, his one true love, how he wanted to sit there and hold him in his arms. How he wanted to love him as he so much needed. Both Cedrics parents knew Caleb was crushed and completely devastated.

"Today…" started Dumbledore. "…we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was, as you all know, exceptionally hard working, infinitely fair minded and most importantly a fierce fierce friend. Now I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered…" Harry held on to his brothers hand tight. "…by Lord Voldemort. The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this, but not to do so I think would be an insult to his memory." Edith put her arm around Caleb. "Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me and reminds us that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events, the bonds of friendship we've made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that, and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain. You remember that, and we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true right to the very end…"

* * *

6 years later…

20 year old High Auror Harry Potter walked into the Minter of Magic Office. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "Enter." called Minister Hector Grey.

Harry walked in wearing his Auror uniform. "You wanted to see me Minister."

"Yes Mr. Potter please come in." said Grey. "Sit." Harry did so. "I have a new mission for you."  
"Alright." said Harry. "I am curious as to why my boss, Director Owens, didn't bring tell me this himself." Grey handed him a file. Harry opened the file to see a man in his late 50s, with brown hair, and reptilian beady eyes. "His name is Sebastian Gerard, born in Cherbourg, just across the English Channel. He escaped Azkaban with a dozen Deatheaters and have been searching for something, working towards something, we don't know as of yet. Intelligence is working on that…" Harry nodded, listening while reading. "They have been kidnapping, torturing and killing many wealthy aristocrats throughout Europe."

"Why?" asked Harry very seriously, reading the file.

"Money." said Grey. "They need the money to fund illegal experimentations on magical creatures to create dark weapons."

"So the families pay and they return the victims?" asked Harry.

"Mostly no. There have been two cases where they have and that was with the royal family of the Netherlands and Belgium, who surrendered everything they had to get their children back. They did, but by then they were homeless, since right after the exchange the Deatheaters, which are now calling themselves Darklings, burned their palace sand half the kingdoms to the ground."

Harry sighed. "Where are they now?"

"They were last seen in France." said Grey. "Your job is to rescue the victims and apprehend as many as you can."

"Yes sir." said Harry. "I must ask again. Why didn't Director Owens come to me himself with this?"  
"Because Director Owens is on the field now." said Grey. Harrys eyes widened. "Yes, that's how bad this is. You are to join your sister, Hermione, in Rouen and fly to the front."

"Yes sir." said Harry. Ever since they finished Hogwarts, with Hermiones parents minds irrevocably obliviated, Harry magically adopted her using a blood ritual making her a full blooded Potter. Ron never forgave them, once again he felt jealous of their immense wealth and nobility status made him feel even more inferior and his jealousy exploded. He also hated how after the blood ritual Hermiones physical appearance changed and now looked like Harry; her hair honey brown hair turned raven raven black, her skin turned more pale and her amber eyes turned bright emerald green. This sparked more friction and now his relationship with Hermione had been on dangerously thin ice ever since. Harry shook Greys hand and left the room.

Grey pointed his wand to the fireplace and chanted. "APPARATUS DUMBLEDORE." Dumbledore magically appeared in front of his desk.

"Hector, what is the urgency?" asked Dumbledore.

"It is done." said Grey.

"He accepted the Mission?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes." said Grey. "Potter will be gone indefinitely since there is no certainty when the mission will end, but if he is lucky he will return in three weeks"

"Yes." said Dumbledore. "Never again will I live in the shadow of The Boy Who Lived. It is now my turn to rise, and with me in control, those Darlings will never attack even enter Britain again. I will keep our country safe."

"Now is your chance to get control of the entire Potter vault." said Grey. "We have two weeks before Potter maybe returns so I do not suggest you wait long."

"You will get your half of the fortune as promised." said Dumbledore. "It will be enough to last until you die, I can assure you."

"And I will make you Minister of Magic." added Grey. Then a thought popped into his head. "What about Gringotts?"

"Oh I've got that covered." said Dumbledore. "Never fear."

"A toast!" said Grey. "To good fortune and a new reign of power. Dumbledores reign!" As they clinked glasses and sat down to scheme out their next moves they totally missed a black raven fly off the window sill and into the warm afternoon sky.

***What can that old coot Dumbles be up to now?! **PLEASE REVIEW !** ***


	2. Betrayal

GRENOBLE – FRANCE – It's been **five** years since Harry and Hermione left Britain. They've fought and chaced the Darklings all over France and now they arrived at their main campground. The French Auror Director Pierre Blanc led a troop of 30 Aurors. By his side was Harrys boss Director Felix Owens, Hermione and Harry. The campground was an abandoned muggle warehouse, huge towering up into the sky. After a good seven months, with all the aurors under undetectable concealment charms, Hermione and Harry canceled the protection spells allowing them all to apparate in.

Harry and Hermione led twenty aurors down into the underground halls where they found the victims. Hermione went left with ten aurors and Harry went right with ten aurors.

"Hello…?" Harry reached a cel door. "BOMBARDA!" magically blasting the door open. Inside there was man, around 30 years old.

"S'il vous plaît, ne me faites pas de mal!(1)" cried the man, in perfect French. He was covered in bruises, infected injuries and cuts.

"Calmez-vous, je suis là pour vous aider.(2)" said Harry. "Do...do you speak english?"

"Yes." said the man. He had a perfect British accent, like Harry. "I'm half English."

"Can you get up?" asked Harry. He helped the man up. Right away he saw the man was about six feet tall, towering over Harry who had grown to 5 foot ten, and was huge, with rippling muscles from what he could see thanks to the shredded prison shirt that was a moment away from falling to pieces. His hair was ratty filthy long and a deep midnight black and had an overgrown black beard. Harry noticed his piercing sky blue eyes. "Easy…" said Harry. But when the man took a step he collapsed. Harry waved his wand over the man. "You have a broken ankle…" Harry pointed his wand. "EXPECTO PATRONUM." A bright silver blue mist came out of his wand taking the shape of a wolf. "What in Merlins name?" asked Harry, mostly to himself. Just then four aurors rushed in. "Il a besoin d'aide. Sa cheville est cassée. (3)" said Harry. The aurors got to work, putting the mans leg to sleep while they helped him into the hall levitated him into a floating gurney. They nodded to him, he turned to the man. "You're safe now. These aurors will take you to The Fleur de Lis Hospital in Paris. They'll take you there where you will be healed."

"Thank you." said the man.

"What is your name Monsieur?(4)" asked a British Auror.

"Eric." said the man turned. He turned his eyes to Harry. "My name is Eric."

Harry smiled. "Nice to meet you, I'm Harry." He patted Erics hand. "You're in good hands." Eric gave him a grateful smile and soon apparated away with the aurors. He took a deep breath to check the other empty cells before joining the others outside the building.

* * *

PARIS FRANCE – MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE (5) – AUROR DEPARTMENT – Harry joined Hermione, Director Owens and Director Blanc along with the High Aurors as they inspected the Darklings. "So what do we have?"

"Twelve low level Darklings." said Hermione.

"Anyone from Azkaban?" asked Harry.

Hermione pointed to one Deatheater which was tired down with the incarcerus charm. "Jugson. His wand has been confiscated."

Director Blanc turned to Director Owens. "He is of your jurisdiction." Owens nodded. "Remove him from the country as soon as possible." Owens signaled and two high level aurors and they apparated off to the British Ministry of Magic for interrogation. He then turned to Owens. "Thank you so much for your help." They shook hands. "If there is anything my country can do to help yours count on us." Owens nodded. He turned to Harry and Hermione. "Mr. Potter, Miss. Potter, it has been an honor to work by your side, if you ever need my help do not hesitate to come to me. Je ne l'espère nous reverrons. (6)"

"Merci Ministre. (7)" said Hermione. Harry nodded his head and shook Blanc's hand. When Blanc was gone she turned to her boss. "So can we go home now?"

"Yes Miss. Potter." said Owens. "We can."

* * *

LONDON – MINISTRY OF MAGIC – Harry and Hermione entered their office. Harry noticed his things were in a box on top of his desk. There was a note which he read. "What?!"

"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione. Harry gave her the note. She read it. "Fired?! But…how…?"

They ran up to the Ministers Office. MINISTER OUT UNTIL TOMORROW 8AM.

"Come on lets go home." said Harry. "We'll talk to him…"

Neville came running over. "Harry!"

"What is going on Neville?" asked Hermione.

"A lot has happened since you left." said Neville. He slipped a note into his hand and walked off. Harry and Hermione read his note.

 **Meet me at my house**

 **in 30 minutes.**

 **N.**

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and ran back to their office. Harry took this things and Hermione took her purse as they left Hermione noticed the name on the door. "Harry." she pointed to it.

RONALD A. WEASLEY

HIGH AUROR of EXTREMELY DANGEROUS TASKS

"Ron has my job?" asked Harry.

Hermione showed him Neville's note again, which was code for _'lets not talk here.'_ He nodded and they left.

* * *

CORNWALL – LONGBOTTOM MANOR – Harry and Hermione flooed into Neville's manor. A house elf led them to the library where Neville had tea ready. They sat down and got down to business. "What is going on?" asked Harry.

"Harry. What I'm about to tell you is not easy." said Neville. "I need you to remain calm until I finish talking."

"Alright…" said Harry.

"Harry Minister Grey betrayed you." Said Neville. "Ever since Kingsley made him Minster of Magic he's been working to find a way out of his job. He was approached by Dumbledore, who knew Grey never wanted to be Minister, they decided to work together. Dumbledore has always been jealous of you Harry, ever since fourth year when you won the Triwizard Tournament. He's hated you because no matter what he did, or how much he worked he was always in your shadow. He needed to get rid of you. Grey sent you on the Auror Mission to France, it being so dangerous they hoped you would be killed. After two years they thought you were. Grey wasn't stupid to help Dumbledore and get nothing in return. So Dumbledore promised him something in return. He gave Greys an absurdly large fortune, one that would last until his death and permantenly changed his physical appearance so he wouldn't be recognized."

"Where would he get so much money?" asked Harry.

"Your vault." said Neville.

"What?!" snapped Harry.

"Apparently Dumbledore had some legal documents from your parents that, in case of your death, as your Magical Guardian he would get your vault, as compensation for years of service." said Neville.

"But I'm not dead!" said Harry.

"My theory is that he magically altered the contract adding things that weren't originally there." said Neville. "I can't prove any of this unfortunately…"

"There must be something we can do." said Harry.

"No." said Hermione. "If a counter claim is not filed before the end of three years there is nothing to be done."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Any magical alteration becomes permanent after three years, it's how long those illegal spells take to set. So even if we had the false or hexed document in our hands, no legal document revelation spell or potion would work." said Hermione.

"What about Gringotts?" asked Harry.

"He must have waited until the end of three years and submitted the documents. That way he wouldn't get caught by the goblins." said Neville.

"Greys job was to get you out of the country. Giving Dumbledore time to act. Once he got your vault, he paid off Grey who then made Dumbledore Minister of Magic." said Neville.

"Dumbledore is Minister?" asked Hermione. "What about Ron?"

"His task was to convince Owens to take you with him to France." said Neville. "You were too smart to have around, you would have figured out what was happening."

Hermione shook her head. "No…No he wouldn't'…"

"I think he felt that he lost you to Harry one too many times. When you became a Potter that was what made him snap. For his services Dumbledore also gave the Weasleys a good chunk of your fortune Harry."

"What?" asked Harry.

"Yes." said Neville. "They are living in your house."

"What?" asked Harry and Hermione.

"Ginny was thrilled. She never got over the fact that you dumped her…" He showed them a DAILY PROPHET. The headline read **POTTER DIARIES REVEALED: HARRY POTTER A FAG by Rita Skeeter.**

Harry was in tears, he opened the paper to the article page. There it was his personal diary printed for all the world to see. "She stole my diary and let _her_ print it?!"

The fireplace lit up green and in flooed Caleb, Harry and now Hermione's big brother. Still dressed in dark black robes, still mourning the death of Cedric. He saw Harry in tears. "Harry…" Harry ran over and hugged him. "I'm so sorry." He started crying too. "It was horrible Harry. I was going to checking up on your house to collect your mail from the owlry when I saw it was no longer POTTER MANOR but WEASLEY MANOR. There were new wards up I couldn't get in."

"So they took everything?" asked Harry.

"They took some, not all." said Caleb.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"The day you left Greys office, my raven, Diaval was outside the Ministers office and overheard everything. I turned him human…" said Caleb. He got odd looks from the three people in front of him. "…briefly. He hates it when I do that…and he told me what had happened. I went to Gringotts and managed to go into the vault first."

"So what did you take out?" asked Harry.

"The actual valuables." said Caleb. "The antique furniture, the paintings, the stocks and bonds, a lot of gold, silver and of course the Potter family jewels."

"So how much did you leave in there?" asked Harry.

"2 million pounds of galleons and five hundred thousand pieces of silver." said Caleb. "From what I heard, Dumbledore was disappointed, he thought there would be more. He went off thinking our dad was a lousy businessman."

"So how much did you take out?" asked Harry.

"The 9 million pounds of gold galleons, 1 million pieces of silver to be exact." said Caleb. "I'm sorry about Ron and Ginny, from what Diaval told me Percy was spying on you at the Ministry as well. Molly was also content with the plan so Arthur could retire. He has no idea what she and his children have done to you Harry."

"I'm not angry with him." said Harry. "…What about George?"

"He sided with you of course, so he was disowned from the Weasley house and family." said Neville. "He's now living in the small apartment above the Joke Shop with Angelina."

"Poor George. First he lost Fred, now this…" said Harry. He wiped his tears away. "I wish we would all just leave."

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Herm, I have no job, no home and Ginny humiliated me, destroying my reputation by allowing Skeeter to print my personal private diary on the DAILY PROPHET outing me as gay… This will be worse, far worse, than when I was fighting Voldemort." Harry sighed. "I need to get out of here."

"What about our house?" asked Hermione.

"What house? It hasn't' been ours in years Hermione, it now belongs to the Weasleys." said Harry. He turned to Caleb. "Where did you put the stuff from our vaults?" Hermoine went to talk to Neville. Harry saw them take each others hands.

"In the Black Vault." said Caleb. "Dumbledore has no access to that at all. Though he tried. But Sirius had us well covered."

"How?" asked Harry.

"Whatever documents and papers from the Potters that were taken into his vault would become property of the Black family. He did that to secure our families things, knowing that there may be vultures out there waiting to hurt us. So any homes, estates and properties the Potters have are now Black properties but only us, the owners of the Black Vault, will know which home, property and estate belongs to which family." They saw Neville and Hermione send two letters though the floo. "What are you two doing over there?"

"Quitting." said Neville. "I'm going with you Harry. It is done."

"Neville you need your job." said Harry. "What about, this, your house?"

"Harry, I'm leaving this house to St. Mungos Hospital for a rehabilitation center. They agreed and even volunteered to name the rehab center after my family. Also I've got a lot of money, and…" said Neville. He took Hermiones hand. "…I don't want to leave Hermione. I…I love her. "

"This has been going on since fourth year hasn't it." said Harry. They looked at him in shock as if he had three heads.

"H…How did you know?" asked Hermione.

"I saw you two dancing in the Yule Ball." said Harry. They saw Caleb flinch slightly. "I'm sorry Caleb."

"No it's fine. After all these years, though it's happy to remember the fun times, it still hurts." said Caleb. He sighed as they all gave him a hug.

Neville turned to Harry and Caleb. "Caleb, Harry as Lords and Heads of the Most Noble House of Potter, I Neville Lonbottom Lord and Head of the Most Noble House of Lonbottom ask your permission to court your sister Lady Hermione Potter." Everyone knew that this was the most elegant way to ask 'can I date your sister' that noble upper class wizard families had. It was clear Neville respected Hermione very much and respected the old ways and that he wanted to do this right.

"Accepted." said Harry.

Caleb nodded. "Gladly." A bright gold misty wristband tied Neville and Hermione together. It shined bright before it faded. It was the couting bond, and it had begun. Hermione and Neville hugged. "Be happy you two."

"Thank you!" smiled Hermione.

"Now…Why did you ask where I put the stuff?" asked Caleb.

"Lets go and see what other houses we have outside of Britain." said Harry. "Potter and Black houses." He turned to Neville. "Hermione, go talk to George tell him to meet us at Gringotts with Angelina. Angelina's parents died in the war and if the Weasleys don't' want him, or them, we do. We will take them with us. "

"Harry…" said Caleb. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Oh Merlin what now?" asked Harry.

"It's about the Krums Harry." said Caleb. "Deatheaters burnt down their house down two years ago."

"What about Viktor and his parents?!" asked Harry, very much concerned. Harry and Hermione remained friends with Viktor and stayed in contact with him since 4th year. He came, with his parents and Bulgarian aurors, to fight with in the Battle of Hogwarts where his father died.

"They managed to escape. Mr. and Mrs. Krum died Harry and Viktor was hurt and had to be checked into St. Mungos. I've been covering expenses and well…I like him."

"You and Viktor?" asked Neville.

"He doesn't know yet." said Caleb. "I…I have never felt this way about anyone since Cedric Harry. You know how much I loved him, I'm twenty eight, I've been mourning his death all these eleven years and…I'm…I'm lonely…"

"…Cabe, if you feel something for him, go for it." said Harry. "Go for it, with all our blessings. In fact, we can take him with us too."

Caleb started crying. He looked at Hermione who smiled. "I think Cedric would approve." she said. Caleb nodded with emotions and tears, she hugged him. "Let it all out honey."

"He wants you to be happy, I know it." said Neville, massaging Calebs back. "Just like we do."

Caleb smiled as all three hugged him. "Thank you all. I feel that too." He sighed. "Now…" straightening up and getting up. "Lets move, we have a lot to do."

***Poor Harry. But I like that despite the HUUUGE bumps in the road they are determined to move on and get the fuck out of Britain. French to English translations: (1) Please, don't hurt me! (2) Calm down, I'm here to help you. (3) He needs help. His ankle is broken. (4) Sir. (5) French Ministry of Magic (6) I do hope we will see each other again. (7) Thank you Minister. … **Please review!** ***


	3. Gringotts & Off We Go

***Hi guys. I have to say that this story came about when I was watching Disney's Beauty & the Beast, with my best friends little daughter. I wanted Harry to live in the town were Belle lived, which is not far from the Beasts castle, and I wanted him to live in the Beasts castle. So I did my homework and found out that the actual town, which inspired Belle's animated town, is called Alsace in eastern France and that the Beast's castle was inspired by the Chateau Chambord. So I made Alsace an all wizard town like Hogsmeade, the perfect setting for Harrys new home away from home and when I think of the castle in my story, which is called Talbot Castle, I am thinking of the Beast's castle from the animated movie.***

* * *

LONDON – DIAGON ALLEY –Harry and the others flooed into Gringotts Floo Chamber to avoid the public eye. Hermione on the other hand was given the task to get George and Angelina. She walked down Diagon Alley, in a grey silk pant suit, matching high heels with white pearl suite. Her raven black hair tied in a clean ponytail. She turned heads, people whispered at her new look and she really could care less what they said. She turned the corner and headed straight for Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

* * *

DIAGON ALLEY – WEASLEYS WIZARD WHEEZES – Hermione walked in walked in and found the store half full and the atmosphere seemed depressing. She walked to the back and found George, Angelina, Fleur and Bill talking. From the looks of it the conversation was bad, and she knew why. "I'm sorry for intruding."

"Come in Hermione." said George.

Hermione said hello to everyone before noticing the suitcases. "What's going on?"

"We're leaving." said George. "To Angelina's small cottage up in Durham, to start again."

"My parents left it to me before they died in the war." said Angelina.

"But why are you leaving?" asked Hermione. "What about the shop?"

"It's not my shop anymore." said George. "Mom disowned me for supporting Harry and well… This store is under the Weasley name. Ginny is now in the process of acquiring it, it will be hers in a three days." He started crying.

Hermione sent an urgent patronus. "But…they have so much money now? Why couldn't they let you keep it?" asked Hermione.

All four of them turned to her. "What are you talking about Hermione?" asked Angelina.

"Ron helped get Harry fired from his job." said Hermione

"What?!" said George.

"Former Minister Grey sent Harry on the Auror mission to France in hopes he would be killed. Dumbledore has hated Harry ever since he was a baby because he always lived in Harrys heroic shadow. He felt the only chance to take control of the British Wizarding World was for Harry to vanish to get control of Harrys vault and get our money." said Hermione. "He had some legal documents…"

"…that in case of your death as your Magical Guardian would get your vault, as compensation for years of service." said Bill, he worked in banks he knew.

"Our theory is that he magically altered the contract adding things that weren't originally there." said Hermione. "We can't prove any of this unfortunately…"

"Why?" asked Angelina.

Bill answered that. "Because if a counter claim is not filed before the end of three years there is nothing to be done. Any magical alteration becomes permanent after three years, it's how illegal spells take to set. Even if they had the false or hex document, no legal document revelation spell or potion would work to fix it."

"We were gone for five years." said Hermione. "But Caleb had a spy around them and caught the information. He managed to get the real good stuff, the real valuables, out and placed it all in the Black Vault that Sirius left to us."

George turned to Hermione. "What about Ron?"

"He was the one who convinced Director Owens to send Harry to France." said Hermione. Everyone gasped. "…and it was Ginny who stole Harrys diary, giving it to Skeeter enabling the Daily Prophet to publish it on the papers." Bill banged his fist into the wall. "We all think it was her way to get back at Harry for him dumping her after the war." Fleur and Angelina comforted their husbands. "As a reward, Dumbledore gave them a good chunk of what little was left in the Potter vault." Bill and George were in tears at the extent of their families ambition. "Your mother, father, Ron, Percy and Ginny are now living in what used to be Potter Manor." Her eyes were watery. "They took everything from Harry." Fleur and Angelina who were crying gave Hermione a handkerchief. "Thanks." She took a breath. "So now that you know, why did they take the shop?"

"Because I supported Harry during a family dinner conversation." said George. "I disagreed on what the press was printing and wanted to submit a complaint…so they kicked me out, disinherited me, name and all…"

"We're leaving tomorrow." said Angelina.

"Maybe you don't have to." said Hermione.

"What do you mean?" asked George.

"Could you all come with me to Gringotts?" asked Hermione. "Please." When they nodded. "Leave your bags here. If things go well, you won't need them anymore." She looked around. "Does the floo network still work?" George nodded. "Then lets floo now."

* * *

GRINGOTTS WIZARD BANK – PRIVATE CONSULTING OFFICES – They met with Caleb, Harry and Neville told them their story, they were in tears. "Hermiones patronus told me you were in trouble but nothing like this." said Harry. He knew what he had to do. "Guys, Hermione brought you here today because…we are leaving Britain never to return, after everything my family has been through we just want to get out of here."

"I can understand that Harry." said George.

Bill was sick. "I hate them! Such gold diggers! I wish I wasn't even related to them anymore!"

"Maybe you don't have to be." said Harry.  
They all looked at him. "What are you talking about Harry?" asked George.

"I want you all to come with me…" said Harry. "…as part of his family." The stared at him. "I talked it over with Caleb, Hermione sent the patronus so I know how she feels. We want you and Bill to become family…Potters."

"The Blood adoption ritual." said Caleb. "Like we did with Hermione. You two would become Lord Potters like us. This would mean that in your marriage certificates and legal documents, everything, will automatically and magically change from Weasley to Potter. That includes Angelina and Fleur."

Harry turned to Angelina Fleur. "…as their wives you would become Ladies of the House of Potter. Your positions would elevate and you all would have total access to the family vaults. Money would never be an issue again, you'd have lifetime security, power, wealth and most of all, a loving family."

"Bill you can stay working where you are if you want, you may even get promoted given who you are. George you could work on other things, more upper class things worthy of his position. Bill you could maybe decide to quit your job and join him in the new business." said Harry. "Whatever you decide, this family will support you."

George and Bill looked at each other and then said. "Yes." They turned to their wives who nodded in agreement.

Caleb and Hermione waved their wands at the table conjuring a cauldron some potion ingredients, two goblets and an athame. Harry lit the cauldron, added some water, as it boiled Caleb ingredients – unicorn blood, pixie dust, wishful thinking paste, angel tears and liquid gold – while Hermione stirred.

Harry took the athame in his hand. He cut his palm adding his blood to the potion, Caleb and Hermione followed. When the smoke turned from white to red it was ready. They turned off the flame, added some ice to cool and used a ladle to spoon the potion into the two goblets.

"Have you George and William come to this ritual against your will?" asked Harry.

"No. We have come willingly and by our own free will." said George and Bill.

"Do you George and William know what this ritual signifies?" asked Caleb.

"Yes. It means we will no longer be George and William, we will be irrevocably become George and William Potter, Lords and Heirs of the Most Noble House of Potter." said George and Bill.

"Do you George and William accept to join this most noble house of Potter forever more?" asked Hermione.

"Yes." said Geroge and Bill.

"As Lord of the Most Noble House of Potter I accept." said Caleb.

"As Lord of the Most Noble House of Potter I accept." said Harry.

"As Lady of the Most Noble House of Potter I accept." said Hermione.

The sky outside darkened and boomed with thunder and lightning. Harry gave them the athame. Bill and George cut their palms and added their blood to there respective goblets, it sizzled for a moment. They drank the potion. Thunder boomed once again and Bill and George were wrapped in a swirl of red lights. After another thunder boom, and lightning flash, the lights faded and the ritual was done. Harry waved his wand leaning the room of all ritual evidence, as if nothing took place.

Bill and George had changed, their freckles were gone, it was not smooth pale ivory, and their hair was now raven black. Georges eyes were now green like Harry and Hermione while Bills eyes remained blue only slightly brighter than before.

Hermione conjured a mirror. "Look at the new yous."

"Woow…" said George and Bill.

"Do you like it?" asked Harry.

"We love it!" said George.

"Why didn't my eyes turn green?" asked Bill.

"I don't know." said Caleb. "Maybe because George now looks more like Harry than me. But your eyes turned a lighter shade of blue like mine, I suspect you take after our father James." Bill looked up. "He had our eyes." Bill rushed over and hugged him. "I've always wanted a big brother!"

"Now you got one!" cheered Bill.

"I trust everything is right with the world now." said Caleb. "Your names have been added to every will and legal paper we have, so have your wives…"

"Come here brothers!" cheered Hermione, hugging Bill and George. She turned to Fleur and Angelina. "Welcome to the family Lady Potters!" The three girls giggled and hugged.

"Ok…" said Harry. He sent a patronus to their bank consultant, Knockwood. "Now that your family, that your financial security is settled we have to decide where we are going."

Knockwood arrived with a folder. "I have the Black estate papers." He gave them the files and started to walk off.

"Thank you Knockwood." said Harry. "I'd like the Black Vault to be moved to the Gringotts Bank in Paris immediately."

"I'd like my Johnson vault and our joint marriage vault into the Black vault please?" asked Angelina.

"And ours too!" said Bill. Fleur nodded.

"Neville?" asked Harry. What about you?"

"No Harry." said Neville "Father had a vault in France so just please transfer everything from the my vault here to my Longbottom vault there."

"I'd like the Cromwell and Hexton vaults to be transferred to France as well. Both vaults in one under the name Cromwell." said Caleb.

Knockwood conjured some papers, which everyone signed. He took the signed documents. "I shall deal with this immediately." He bowed and left the private conference room. "Patronus me when you decide my lords and ladies."

Hermione conjured copies of the estate papers for everyone and they sat at the table reading. "Ok…The Blacks have six estates: one in Belgium, Germany, France, Austria, Spain and Hungary."

Harry took it from there. "The Potters on the other hand have three: one in Denmark, Italy and Greece."

"What do you all think?" asked Bill.

George turned to Angelina and Fleur. "Girls?"

After much debate, which took a long hours and a half, they decided and patronus called Knockwood back.

"We decided on the Nuit Manoir." said Harry.

Knockwood read the paper. "The Black Family house." He waved his hand. A set of black skeleton keys, quite a lot of keys areound 10 or so, appeared on the table. "These are the keys to the house my lords and ladies. The keyes are numbered. Each key opens a specific lock. The first key unlocks the wards of the house. The second opens the front gates, the third the front door…In the file there is a list of doors the corresponds to the other keys. Please pass the keys around to everyone."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Once you touch the keys, they will record our magical signatures and once we arrive at the manor and unlock the wards the keys will transfer the signatures into them." said Hermione.

"Lady Potter is correct." said Knockwood.

"Niiiice!" said Harry. He grabbed the keys, which glowed purple for a moment and then turned back to normal, his magical signature was registered. He then passed it her Hermione who repeated his movement and passed it along the table.

"Now Lord and Lady Potters." said Knockwood. "Nuit Manoir is a four acre wooded estate just a mile from the all wizard town of Alsace France."

"Vonderful!" said Fleur. "It iz the equivalent of 'ogsmeade, zough bigger, wiz a train station of the Beauxbatons Express nearby vich provides carriage rides to the Alsace Inn or any ozer residence in or around the town."

Knockwood handed Bill silver card. "This is your vault confirmation card, all your requests are registered inside here. Your vaults are being transferred as we speak. Once you enter the bank and get your corresponding bank consultant you give this card to him and he will give you your new bank keys and vault numbers. Do not worry, I have already been told they are down safe below, complete with dragon security."

"Where is Gringotts?" asked Angelina.

"It iz on Fleur de Lis Street…" said Fleur.

Bill turned to them. "Basically the equivalent of Diagon Alley."

"…which iz inside LE ENDORMI CHAT." Said Fleur.

"The Sleeping Cat." Bill translated. "It's a pub in Paris, like the Leaky Cauldron in London."

"To get to Alsace, we go to Le Gare du Nord, train station, platform 9¾…" said Fleur. "…and take ze Beauxbatons Express to Alsace."

Harry wondered why it was the same platform number as Kingscross Station. He made a note to ask later. He turned to Knockwood. "Knockwood, thank you so much for all your help all these years, to you and Griphook."

"It is our pleasure Lord Potter." said Knockwood. "You are all free to leave when you like." He bowed and left.

"Before we leave there just one more thing…" said Harry, he waved his hand and two red velvet boxes appeared in front of Bill and George. "Open them." Bill and George opened them and inside were two identical, large, 32 carat, radiant cut red diamond rings, in white gold, with a small matching white gold potter crest in the center of the stone. They looked up at Harry.

"Harry…" said George.

"These aren't diamonds are they?" asked Bill.

"Red diamonds to be exact." said Caleb. "Extremely rare."

"They're known as the Potter House diamonds." said Harry. "As the new Lords of the House of Potter you must wear them. They are enchanted with protection and tracking charms."

The new Potters looked down and noticed that Harry, Hermione and Caleb wore three identical rings on their ring fingers. Caleb wore it on his left hand ring finger while he wore a black diamond ring with another family crest on his right. They slipped on the rings which then adjusted to their fingers.

"Great!" said Harry.

"Shall we go?" asked Caleb. "We have to go pick up Viktor from St. Mungos."

"One more thing." said Hermione. She waved her wand and Harry, Bill, Fleur, Angelina and George was wrapped up in swirling red smoke. When it cleared their casual clothes were gone and were now wearing more elegant semi formal attire. Harry wore a beige turtleneck sweater under a brown leather jacket and the finest blue jeans and shoes. George had a similar outfit but his was blue and Bills was grey. Caleb wore the same but he was all in black. Angelina wore a purple silk pant suit with matching high heel shoes and black pearl suite, like Hermione, her hair was ties in an elegant twist. Fleurs was white with matching shoes and white pearl suite, her hair was immaculately combed back and loose draping down her back. Hermione smiled. "Now we are ready to go."With a nod everyone walked out of the private consulting room, out into the main bank and into Diagon Alley.

***Well the family is finally together. From three Potters, now there's five plus Neville, Angelina and Fleur. Not too bad at all. I wonder what the Weasleys reaction will be when they find out. I can't wait to see what's in store for Harry in France. A new life in a new country! **REVIEW !** ***


	4. Alsace

Hmmm… Little reviews…Hope there's more next time.

 **WhiteCollarBlackWolf –** Thank you WCBW for the constant support.

***Hi guys. I hope you are liking the story. I'm liking it too. I'm slightly disappointed that there are so few reviews. Please show your support and always review at the end of each chapter. I value your feedback, and a review is all I ask from readers. Your imput and comments are very much taken to heart. I'm also sorry I've been MIA, but I've been in the hospital with a bad bronchitis and I'm on bed rest. TTYL.***

* * *

ST. MUNGOS HOSPITAL – They all arrived at the hospital. Viktor was in his room with the doctors so they had to wait outside. After an hour, the nurse let them in.  
"Mr. Potters." said Dr. Wale.

"How is he doctor?" asked Harry.

"Pretty good." said Dr. Wale. "He can walk, eat perfectly. Though I would say to take it easy for a couple of more weeks and you should be back on your broom in no time Mr. Krum." He patted Viktor on the shoulder and made his way to the door.

Hermione turned and followed the doctor out, no doubt to pay the last hospital bill.

"Viktor." said Harry. "Caleb told us about your family." Viktor nodded. "I am so sorry."

"It iz alrit Harry." said Viktor. "Dey are in a better place now. Zough I vill miss dem." His eyes watered.

"Viktor, we want you to come with us." said Harry. "We are all moving to France. We have a house there, in a nice peaceful town, and I think we could all use some time to relax and have some peace and quiet."

"I don't know." said Viktor.

"Do you have any family to go to back in Bulgaria?" asked Angelina.

"No." said Viktor. "My zister died in childbirth, she waz a zingle mom, and my grandparenz died in a verevoolf attack tree years ago."

"Would you like to come with us?" asked Caleb. Viktor looked up at him, the rest of his family left the room to give them some privacy. "Viktor…Over these past few weeks we have gotten close. I have been mourning the loss of Cedric for eleven years and I'm tired. I want to live again, and I know that he would want that too. I…I like you…" He saw a new sparkle in Viktors eyes.

Caleb wasn't kidding, Viktor was thrilled. "You mean dat?"

"Yes." said Caleb. "I liked taking care of you, you made me feel wanted and beautiful and important again. You…you made me want to smile and return to the land of the living. I want to try it with you. I really, really want to."

"Are you sure?" asked Viktor.

"Absolutely." said Caleb.

"I vill be az patient as you vant me to be." said Viktor. "I lof you."

"You what?" asked Caleb smiling.

"I…I have alvays been in loff with you." said Caleb. "Efer zince de Trivizard Turnament at Hogvarts."

"You…you have been in love with me for eleven years?!" asked Caleb, shocked, not expecting that.

Viktor nodded. "I haf nefer stopped lofing you." said Viktor. "Efer zince I fist zaw zou in de Yule Vall, zo hanzome I knew I lofed you vith all my heart."

Caleb was in tears. "I…I…"

"Zou don't haf to zay anyting." said Viktor. "All I vant iz a chance to proof dat I a am vorthy off zour lof. I don't haf much left, all I can offer iz me."

Caleb smiled. "That's all I want."

"Veally?" asked Viktor hopeful.

"Yes." said Caleb. "We are all leaving Britain, right now, and I'm not leaving you behind. Will you come with me?"

"Yes." said Viktor. "Verefer you go, I vill follow." He picked up his cane and followed Caleb out the door.

* * *

WEASLEY MANOR – After setting a pot of hot soup and beef in the oven for dinner, Molly was cleaning the newly bought sofa in the living room. She wore a fine fabric expensive blue dress and expensive gold jewelry. Looking up she saw the family tracking clock, which like the Black Family Tree tapestry with all the Weasley pictures on it that told her where all her children were, and saw the pictures of Bill and George were burnt away saying they no longer existed. "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" she screamed in devastation.

"Molly!" cried Arthur, running in with Percy, and Ron. "What is it?"

"They're…they're…" cried Molly.

"Who? What?" asked Percy, concerned for him mom.

Molly pointed to the clock. They all noticed the new changed and silence took over the house. Arthur fell on the couch next to her. "My…My babies…" she cried. "They're gone!"

"What babies?" asked Percy. " _You_ were the one who kicked them out and disinherited them."

"Only to make them see their mistakes!" said Molly. "I was going to welcome them back with open arms once they came to their senses!"

"You can't be serious." said Percy.

"You will never understand." said Molly. "You will never have children, or know that feeling between parent and child, because no one likes you!" She wiped her tears and stormed out. Percy grit his teeth as Ron comforted his father. Little did they know their two former sons were alive and well and far away.

* * *

PARIS – LE GARE DU NORD TRAIN STATION – After spending a few days in the city buying new trunks, all Louis Vuitton, with their personal initials engraved in gold on each of their corresponding trunks. They all bought a new wardrobe and were now dragging walking the down the platform. Just like Kings Cross they walked straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten and arrived in the magical Platform 9¾. Harry saw the train was just like the Hogwarts Express except this one was light grey and blue with silver embellishing. On the side it read Beauxbatons Express. "Passagers de première classe, embarquement immediate! (1)" called a train attendant.

"This way 'arry." said Fleur. She led them onto the train and down the the hall to the second train cart into a lucury blue and grey compartment.

A train attendant, he was young around 18 years old, walked in. "Puis-je voir vos talons de billets? (2)" They all showed them the train stubs, the attendant flicked his want marking them as official. "Merci, avoir un bon voyage. (3)" He noticed Harry. "Merlins barbe, il est Harry Potter! (4)"

Harry nodded. "Comment cava? (5)"

"Forgive me Mr. Potter." said the attendant. "I 'ave read so many stories and know of your triumphs. I never thought I would ever meet you." He extended his hand. "My name is Gilles Lemaire."

Harry smiled. "It's ok. Nice to meet you Gille." He got up and hugged the guy, he was nice after all. "Please don't tell anyone we are here."

"Je promets! (6)" said Gilles. He gave Harry a wink and a personal business card, and left the compartment

"So, we are getting flirtatious winks and phone numbers from train attendants Harry." grinned Caleb.

"He was just being nice." said Harry, blushing. "Like I would go out with a total stranger."

"Certainly not." said Caleb. He then smiled. "But now, come to think of it, why not?" Harry gave him a look as if he was crazy. "Come on Harry, you are finally free to do whatever you want. No more Britain, no more Ministry, Voldemort or Dumbledore! If you wanna flirt with a total stranger, who was eloquent enough to give you his card, and go out with him on a date… Aller de l'avant! (7)"

Hermione agreed. "He's right Harry. Live a little."

"He was a little direct wasn't he." said Harry.

"He's French 'arry." said Fleur. "We are more open about sexuality, flirting and displaying public affection than the English. It's just us."

"He was cute." Harry grinned, with a blush. Everyone chuckled, the girls giggled.

"En effet il était. (8)" said Hermione with a wink, leaning into Nevilles embrace. Neville winked at Harry telling him, in a friendly way, to go for it and he had his back.

Harry looked out the window, the countryside was stunning, the mountains were amazing, he felt a peace and new excitement that were ironically foreign to him, just like this new country he was moving to.

After a peaceful ride, they arrived at the Beauxbatons Train Station. Fleur led them to the carriages, which of ourse were magical and they all fit inside it comfortably.

* * *

ALSACE – FRANCE – The gang took a quick nap before the carriage crossed into the town of Alsace. It was a quaint little town, literally like a fairytale. "This town was the inspiration for the Walt Disney movie, Beauty and the Beast." said Hermione.

"The muggle film maker?" asked Angelina.

"Oui." said Fleur. "Though, some say he was a wizard."

"Really?" asked Hermione. "That's interesting."

"It's so beautiful." said Caleb. He leaned into Viktors embrace and the Bulgarian wizards hugged him tight.

"Yeah. The town is on the west bank of the river Rhine." said Hermione. "One of the towns main sources of water."

"Are there just French residents here Fleur?" asked George.

"No." said Fleur. "It's a Germanic region of France, bordering with Germany on the north and east, so there are German wizards and witches here." She pointed to the houses. "As you can see, 'he architecture of 'he buildings are German." They all noticed the buildings were brightly-painted with steep-roofed half-timbered houses, all the windows had flower pots all overflowing with bright color blossoming flowers.

They saw the shops and the bakeries. "I can't wait to come in and try all those bakeries!" said Harry.

"The boutiques look charming!" said Angelina.

"How many people live here?" asked Harry.

Hermione checked her brochure. "It says around two thousand."

"How is the wine here?" asked Caleb.

"The wine from Alsace is famous worldwide." said Fleur. "It is one of the regions main activities. The vineyards are located up on the town slopes, right at the foot of the Vosge mountains."

The carriage by now had driven all through town and pull out onto a road leading towards the forest. After about ten minutes they reached a tall gate, all covered in luscious green ivy. The gate was black iron with the Black Family Crest above the front gate. The black iron lamps on either side lit up with glowing fire at their arrival. Harry gave the keys to Bill. "Bill would you do the honors?"

Bill smiled, appreciating Harrys gesture. He took the keys and unlocked the front gate, they felt a wave of magic pour over them. It was the house accepting them and the estate welcoming them with open arms. As they walked up to the house, they took it in. It was a three story house, German style with steep-roofed half-timbered houses, Tudor style glass windows.

George opened the front door and entering the house it was stunning. They took a while to check it out, floors and columns were dark mahogany brown wood, the walls were a warm caramel. The chandeliers and wall sconces were all antique crystal with soft glowing everlasting candles illuminating the place. The fireplaces in the rooms were warm and roaring with life. The dining room on the right, the parlor on the left, the study right next to the parlor followed by the duel room, next to the dining room was the china room with the kitchen following that. The parlor connected to a small music room, which was now empty, the size of half a ballroom. In fact all the rooms were that size. It was all very warm and welcoming.

* * *

TALBOT CASTLE – ALSACE – FRANCE – News spread throughout the town of Alsace of the new people taking up residence in Black Manor. Lady Elise Dupre Delacour and her husband Lord Jean Pierre Delacour, Fleurs parents, arrived at Talbot Castle. Duchess Cora Dupre de Talbot waited outside for them, in a heavy grey sweater and jeans. Cora was fifty years old and quite beautiful, with long brown hair, tied in a neat bun, ice blue eyes and pale cream skin. Her sister Elise, had blond hair with cream skin and honey caramel eyes. Both were about five ten. Jean Pierre was blond, like his wife, with blue eyes and handsome for fifty five years old.

"Hello!" smiled Elise, she and her sister Cora were a English/French witches mother English father French, born and raised in Yorkshire England.

"Welcome!" said Cora hugging her sister and brother in law. "Come in! Henry is waiting in the east parlor."

"Great!" said Jean Pierre, his family was French, though he did study at Hogwarts so he did speak in an British accent.

They entered the eastern parlor and there was Duke Henry Talbot, a English/French wizard Cora's husband Elise's brother in law. They all hugged and sat down down for tea. "I'm so glad you could come."

"How is Eric?" asked Elise.

Henry shook his head. "Physically he is well, but he still wakes up to nightmares every night or so."

"Poor dear." said Elise.

"I do hope you are getting him treatment." said Jean Pierre.

"We are." said Cora. "and he is responding. He's going out with his friends now and then but mostly he works locked in his office or wonders around the house or the gardens alone for hours."

"Have you heard from Fleur?" asked Henry. "It's been a while since she's come to visit us, her and Bill."

"That's part of the reason why we are here." said Elise. "Fleur and Bill are here in Alsace. They've just moved here into the Nuit estate."

"Really?" asked Cora. "No ones lived there in years. Is it just them?"

"No." said Jean Pierre. "According to her letter it's her, they moved in with Bills new family."

"New family?" asked Henry. "What could that mean?"

"Why don't we have them over for dinner?" asked Cora. "It'll be good for Eric to see Fleur, they are cousins."

"I'll owl her tonight." said Elise.

***I can't wait for Harry to see Eric again. I wonder how that will go. I'm also wondering what is going on back in England…French to English translations: (1) First class passengers, now boarding! (2) May I see your ticket stubs? (3) Thank you, have a good trip. (4) Merlins beard, it's Harry Potter. (5) How do you do? (6) I promise! (7) Go ahead! (8) Indeed he was. **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	5. Talbot Castle

Hi guys.

 **white collar black wolf –** Thank you WCBW

 **Guest –** Thank you!

 **faneka –** Me too! He's a good guy, he's alone in the world and he's finally got a chance with the love of his life. Why not! I'm sure they will, karma is a bitch!

 **davycrockett100 –** Thanks!

 **Anonima –** I'm on it!

 **magicanimegurl –** The will. What it is I don't know yet. We'll see. It's interesting yes. We'll see.

 **mizzrazz72 –** As far as Hermione and Harry go, I think after all they've been through, there comes a time when enough is enough and you just want some peace and quiet and get away from all the drama and bad bullshit people insist on throwing your way. I think they were like, you want the house you want the job, take it! We're done and fuck you!. I would've done the same thing had I been in their shoes. They need a loooong break.

***Thank you guys for your reviews. I'm so sorry. I've been MIA but I've been very ill with bronchitis and haven't even touched my computer in two weeks. I'm still on bed rest, but I'll try to update slowly. Enjoy!***

* * *

ALSACE – FRANCE – NUIT MANIOR – That night an owl flew through the window as the family gathered in the living room for after dinner drinks. "Whose owl is that?" asked Harry.

"That's my mothers." said Fleur. She picked up the letter and gave the owl a treat. The owl chirped and flew out the window into the forest no doubt to get some dinner. She opened the letter and read it.

"What does she say love?" asked Bill.

"Mother and father are in town, they're up at my uncles castle and are inviting us all for dinner tomorrow night."

"Your uncle has a castle?" asked Caleb.

"Oui (Yes)" said Fleur. "Castle Talbot."

"That castle up on the hill inside the forest near town?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah." said Bill. "We've been there about three times."

"Tell us about your family Fleur." said Harry.

"My mother, the Lady Elise Delacourt née Dupre has a sister named Cora. She married Le Duke 'enry Talbot. 'is family was of French descent, from here actually, and his great grandfather Reynald was the third born Duke of Alsace. I do not know the story well."

"Why did they move to England?" asked Harry.

"You can ask him tomorrow night 'arry." said Fleur.

"Oh I couldn't." said Harry.

"Oh no." said Fleur. "He loves telling family stories 'arry, and since we are family now. It would be good for all of us to learn our family history."

"Ooooh I can't wait!" said Hemrione.

"I think we can let Hermione ask the questions." joked Caleb.

"Caleb!" scolded Hermione with a grin. "Fleur is right. We are family now, and Fleurs family is our family and well, we should know our history."

"So I take it we are going up for dinner tomorrow?" asked George.

"Yes." said Harry.

"We'd love to." said Hermione.

Caleb nodded. "Sounds like fun."

"Ditto." said Angelina, George gave a quick nod. Fleur wrote a quick note called the owl with back with her wand and sent it on it's way.

* * *

ALSACE – FRANCE – The next morning Harry and the boys checked out the stables and were surprised to find not only six fine horses but four Pegasus, two white females and two black males. One of the house elves, Pip, said the females were pregnant. Harry, Viktor, Bill, George and Caleb were excited and they made plans to visit the town and get supplies. The girls joined the guys for their trip to town. Seeing that the tailor in Paris got the robes all wrong, Hermione wanted them all to get them fixed by a proper tailor in town before they went up to the castle.

As the rest of the family went first, Hermione and Harry went to the owlry shop to get some new stationary and ink. After the family left the tailors, Hermione and Harry went in for their appointment. It took them half an hour, less time than in the big city.

After they placed their order, Hermione spots a book shop. "Oh Harry!" Her eyes widened. "Can we go in?"

"I really don't want to today Herm." said Harry. "But you go. How about we meet in an hour and a half or so. I really just wanna walk around today." Hermione smiled, kissed him on the cheek and ran off to the bookstore.

Harry relished the alone time to walked around town. He stepped into a bakery and bought a chocolate croissant. On the way out he bumped into someone. "Oh pardon (sorry)."

"'arry?"

Harry looked up and saw it was Gilles, the guy he met on the train. "Gilles?"

"Oui (Yes)" said Gilles. "'ow are you?"

"I'm good." said Harry. "Just bought a snack." He waved the croissant in his hand. "…my sister is in a bookstore and my brothers are around. I'm on my way to find them."

"Are you busy tonight?" asked Gilles.

"I'm afraid so, we're having dinner with some relatives and we can't miss it." said Harry.

"I know you 'ave just arrived and are busy unpacking, but would you like to join me for lunch tomorrow afternoon?" asked Gilles. "Nothing serious, just casual, in a bistro nearby."

"I…" started Harry, he then remembered what his family said how they encouraged him to get back out there. "I'd like to. Thank you."

"Génial! (Great!), I will owl you tomorrow morning with 'he details." said Gilles. He leaned in and gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek and shot Harry a friendly wink as he walked off.

"Ok…" sighed Harry. "…that wasn't so hard." He took a bite of his croissant and walked on down the street. He turns a corner, walked down a small street and reached a quaint little cottage looking restaurant surrounded by a beautiful garden. But the amazing thing was that judging by the ivy growing up the wooden collumns, the green hanging moss and the heavily blossoming flowers on the rooftop it was as if the building y had grown out from the earth and had been there for centuries. He read the name on the plaque "Taverne sur le Vert. (Tavern on the Green)" Then outside the place he saw a beautiful white horse. He loved horses, though nothing compared to Buckbeak, and decided to walk over to take a look at it.

Eric, walked out of the restaurant with some friends, they said their goodyes and he turned to see a guy talking to his horse, and from what he could see the horse seemed to like him.

Harry didn't notice the approaching man, he was too focused on the horse. "You're handsome…" The horse scoffed, he then took a moment and kneeled down to see. "Oh, sorry. You're a pretty girl." The horse shook her head in agreement making Harry chuckle. Eric watched the scene, amused, his horse never was this friendly with anyone before. "What's your name girl?"

"Her name is Pearl." said Eric. The horse made a neigh sound in agreement.

Harry turned and around saw a very handsome man. The man was stunning, a monument of a man, physically he looked identical to the muggle actor Henry Cavill in the movie Man of Steel, a stunning six foot tall monument of a man, built like a tank, not overweight just well muscled, but his height helped even out his muscle mass. The man wore a white turtleneck sweater that outlined a big hard impressive chest, chiseled abs with huge arms. He had pale irovy skin, thin but yet plump lips, his face was perfectly clean shaved, he had baby blue eyes and has smooth straight raven black hair which hung just over his ears that was combed back and slightly styled with some gel. The black jeans he wore left very little to the imagination, a large tight bubble butt and a impressive package. Harry then focused on his eyes, he'd seen them somewhere before. "Hi…I…I'm sorry…but…have we met?"

Eric smiled. "Have we?"

"Your eyes seem…familiar…" said Harry, he then thought back and it clicked.

"Oui (Yes)." Eric smiled. "I'm Eric, you saved my life in Grenoble."

"Yes of course!" said Harry, he smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you, but you look different." Eric raised an eyebrow, Harry blushed. "I don't mean in a bad way, I…"

Eric chuckled. "It's alright Harry, I know, I was a wreck back there and I'm sure if you put _that_ me and _this_ me together we look nothing alike."

"Well you look good." said Harry.

Eric grinned. "Thank you." Harry blushed, which he found adorable. "So what are you doing here?"

"I live here." said Harry.

Erics grin turned into a smile, which made Harrys heart skip. "Really?!" Harry nodded. "When did you move here?"

"Yesterday." said Harry. "I came with my family." Just then Hermiones otter patronus sailed in and swirled around Harry. "That's my sister, I have to go." He offered Eric his hand. "It was good to see you Eric."

"You too Harry." said Eric. He shook Harrys hand. "I hope to see again."

"and I you." smiled Harry. He turned to Pearl. "You take care of him now Pearl." Pearl nodded her head making Harry chuckle. "Bye."

"Bye." said Eric. As he watched Harry walked back into the street. "Harry…" he said with a dreamy smile. "You're here." He then happily got on his horse and trotted away.

* * *

ALSACE – FRANCE – TALBOT CASTLE – As the carriage passed the huge black iron gates onto the castle courtyard, Harry and his family looked out the window at the castle. It was huge tall, towering up to the sky, The place was made grey stone and with what looked to be plum or dark purple rooftops, the diamond pane windows were lit with gentle candle light from inside and the there were gargoyles everywhere. Harry found the castle had a dark beauty about it. In the center of the circular courtyard there was a large stone dragon fountain.

Two house elves wearing plum purple tunics with the Talbot family crest greeted them and escorted them into the foyer. The foyer was huge, just like the entrance hall of Hogwarts. After the house elves took their coats they escorted down the hall and them up a large staircase, into the main hall. The castle had 50 foot celings with immense cryatale Versailles chandeliers and sconces on the walls with dozens and dozens of gentle glowing candlelight. "Fleur!" greeted a woman. Harry and Hermione and Caleb assumed that was her mother.

"Mother." said Fleur huggein the woman. They were right. She turned to the man who walked over to them. "Father."

"Fleur." said Jean Pierre. "How well you look." Fleur wore a white and black polka dot gown with black pearl suite of jewels. Her mother wor e a white gown with white pears. Her father wore a traditional wizard robe.

"You remember Bill." said Fleur.

Both her parents looked at Bill and were shocked at his chaned. "Mon dieu! (Heavens!) We did not recognize you Bill." said Jean Pierre. "What 'appened?"

"It's a long story." said Bill. He wore fine traditional black robes with fine silk white shirts and bowtie. "One we hope we can share with you all over dinner." He turned to his family. "This is my new family. My new sister the Lady Hermione Potter, and my two new brothers, the Grand Lord Harry James Potter and the Grand Lord Caleb Potter Cromwell, the Count of Hexton."

"Nice to meet you." said Hermione. She wore a pink gown with pink diamond jewel suite. "This is my boyfriend Lord Neville Longbottom."

"Bonsoir." said Neville. He wore a charcoal robes with a black shirt and black bowtie.

"Hello." said Harry. "We met in the Yule Ball." He wore a traditional wizard robes with large diamond buttons, a silk white shirt and black bowtie, and large diamond cufflinks.

"Of course Lord Potter, Lord Longbottom, Lady Potter." said Jean Pierre. "It 'as been a long time. Welcome." He turned to Caleb. "Your grace, so glad to see you again."

"Likewise Lord Delacour." said Caleb. Calebs wizard robes were more dramatic, all black with a high collar, large black diamond buttons and cufflinks, and a long train. His dress shirt was white with a black silk cravat adorned with a large black diamond brooch. His "This is my boyfriend Viktor Krum."

"How do zou do." said Viktor shaking Jean Pierre hand and kissing Elise's hand. His wizard robes were charcoal with a black shirt and black bowtie, his buttons were large black pearls with matching cufflinks

"Enchenté (Hello.) Mr. Krum." said Jean Pierre. "We are huge fans! You're an amazing seeker!"

"We are sorry about your parents." said Elise. "If there is anything you need, please let us know."

"Zank you." said Viktor.

"And of course." said Bill. "You know George and Angelina." George wore a dark blue silk robes with black shirt and blue bowtie, Angelina wore a golden orange dress chocolate diamond jewel suite. They both hugged and greeted the Delacours. "They are also Potters now like me and Fleur."

"Potters?" asked Elise. "What? How?"

"We will tell you over dinner mother." said Fleur.

"Oh of course!" said Elise. "Come in." She led them into the living room which was huge, which was like a smaller version of Great Hall. There waited two more people.

"'arry, 'ermione, Caleb and Viktor…This is my aunt, le Duchess Cora Dupré de Talbot and my uncle le Duke 'enry Talbot, 'he duke of Alsace." She turned to her aunt and uncle. "Aunt Cora, Uncle 'enry, this is my new sister in law Lady Hermione Potter and my two new brother in laws 'he Grand Lord Harry James Potter and 'is brother 'he Grand Lord Caleb Potter Cromwell, 'he Count of Hexton and his boyfriend Viktor Krum."

"Potters?" asked Cora. "Since when are you a Potter Fleur? I though Bill was a Weasley…"

"That is a long story which we prefer to tell during dinner Aunt Cora." said Fleur. "It is not a pleasant one."

"Oh?" asked Elise. "Wh…" Fleur gave her a look. "Bien, bien (Alright alright)." She let the issue go, for now.

Henry turned to Viktor. "I'm sorry about your parents dear boy, they were a fine witch and wizard." He shook Vitkors hand.

""Zank you Lord Talbot." said Viktor.

"Oh we will have no formalities here." said Cora. "You are Calebs boyfriend, he is Fleurs brother in law, that makes us family."

"Speaking of family." said Fleur. "Where is my dear cousin."

"Oh he will be down any moment." said Cora. "He arrived home late from town, he met a friend who he thought he'd never see again and it absolutely made his day. He was positively beaming from ear to ear when he got home."

"Oh I'm so glad." said Elise.

"Please you must be hungry." said Henry. "Please come with us to the dining room." He escorted them down the hall, which Harry noticed was all designed in lavish baroque style in stone, cream marble and gold. The curtains were dark purple and gold. They turned to the right and stepped though some large double doors into a huge room, again a smaller version of the Great Hall of Hogwarts. It had two huge grand Versailles chandeliers above a large table that could sit twenty people, was set for thirteen people. The table had a ivory lace tablecloth, with golden silverware and plates and tall crystal goblets, wine and champagne glasses. The center of table was adored with roses and three tall, four arm candelabras. There was a large fireplace on one side and on the back a diamond window wall, with double doors that leads out to a large balcony and down to the gardens.

"Now, there are thirteen of us." said Cora. "So we should all fit in fine."

"We are still missing one person Aunt Cora." said Fleur.

"I'm here!"

Harry turned and his eyes widened when in walked Eric, in his fine black dress robes, white shirt and black bowtie with large sapphire buttons and cufflinks. _'No bloody way!_ ' he thought.

***It's a small world! I don't think Harry saw that one coming! lol Can't wait to see Erics reaction when he sees Harry there in his house having dinner. I don't think either one expected to see each other so fast, not that either will be complaining. This is shaping up to be an interesting dinner. **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	6. Dinner, Dates & Conspirations

**HPSlashAddict –** Hi HP, as you saw in chapter 5, I took your suggestion into account, from now on you'll see the French and the English translation in parenthesis. Hope it helps from now on.

 **Mizzrazz72 –** Yes. He does, it's Eric. I'm just building it slowly, but you could see the chemistry between them last chapter. It's just gonna grow from there. We'll see if it's a smooth ride or not cause there's also Gilles out there with his eye on Harry.

 **HPpureblood –** Thanks. I know it's short, but it was all I could write last night as my meds kicked in. lol I'm glad you liked it.

 **Whitecollarblackwolf –** Thank you WCBW!

 **animeromance1972 –** No the wards will not interfere with the Weasleys, because when the house changed from the Potters to the Weasleys the wards changed to benefit the new owners of the estate. The Potter wards vanished and the Weasley appeared.

 **magicanimegurl –** Yeah. I knew somehow people would catch that obviously that was gonna happen. lol The good thing is that Harry and Eric did not see that coming! lol How will Harry react to having two guys after him? I'm not sure, flattered is one word to start with. We'll see and we don't know much about Gilles Lamaire. Could he be good or bad? We'll see.

 **Stasia Ravenclaw –** Thank you Stasia!

 **faneka –** Me too! For now they will. But eventually, everything comes to light. You have no idea how much France loves Harry. I can't wait to see how Ron and Dumbles react when they see where Harry ends up. Ron will probably have a stroke.

 **Vpalumbo2391 –** Thanks. I love that you love it.

***Hi guys. Great reviews, so glad you're here enjoying the story. I'm sorry if you found the last chapter short but, like I told HP pure blood, it was all I could write last night as my meds kicked in so I hope it was good. I'm gonna try to make this one longer than the last one. Thanks for the reviews you guys, it means a lot to me. This is a looooong chapter so please, enjoy.***

* * *

ALSACE – TALBOT CASTLE – Both Harry and Eric were shocked. Harry didn't expect to see Eric again so soon and Eric couldn't believe Harry was there in his house all he could do was smile. "Harry?"

"You?" asked Harry. "What are you doing here?"

"You two know each other?" asked Fleur.

"Yes." said Harry. "He's your…?"

Fleur nodded. "Oui. (Yes.) 'e is my cousin"

"How do you know each other?" asked Henry.

"Harry was the one who saved me in Grenoble father." said Eric.

"Well then, Mr. Potter, this dinner shall be in your honor then!" said Henry.

Harry blushed. "Oh that's not necessary Henry."

"Nonsense." said Cora. "You saved our son, this is the least we can do. From now on consider this your home." She waved her wand a rippling soft force spread through the room and out all through their land. "I have added all your magical signatures to the wards of the castle and our lands. You can come and go anytime you please."

"Thank you." said Harry. "That's very kind."

"Please sit." said Henry, with a genuine smile. Everyone took a seat at the table, each couple sitting next to each other, except for Cora and Henry who sat the opposite heads of the table. Harry sat across from Eric. It was great for Eric, he could just look at Harry without having to turn his head, just look forward and gaze at the beauty before him. The wine glasses were magically filled.

"I'd like to make a toast." said Henry. "To my wife, Cora, for having the brilliant idea of having this dinner tonight. To Fleur and the Potters for accepting to come and to Harry Potter, for rescuing my son from those terrible darlings and saving his life. We are forever in your debt, and as my wife said, consider this your home. You are most welcome."

"Bien dit amour. (Well said love.)" said Cora.

"Thank you." said Harry. "For your words, Henry. I have to say that, ever since the Beauxbatons Express took off and I looked out that window at the beautiful countryside and the mountains I felt a new kind of peace. We arrived here and it was peace, the town is serene and placid and I'm just so happy to be here that I could see myself staying forever." His family nodded. He looked around the room. "…I'm touched by your kind gestures and for having is this evening, welcoming us into your home and I'd like to get to know all of you more." His eyes were focused Eric when he said that.

They all saluted their wine glasses and drank up.

"So Fleur…" said Elise. "Are you going to tell us the mystery of why you are all here and why you are all Potters now?"

"Bien très bien. (Alright, fine.) mother." said Fleur. She turned to her new family. "I think one of you should tell it."

"I guez zou should ztart Harry." said Viktor. Harry nodded, Eric gave Harry his full attention, he wanted to know everything about Harry.

"Ok…" said Harry. "I should start by saying that the British Ministry of Magic is not as it seems. Hermione and I were twenty and working at the Ministry, were the top in our field. Hermione worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as Ministry Intelligence and I was a High Auror, when I was called to the Ministers office and Minister Grey gave me a special assignment to chase down a Deatheater, or darling as they are called now, called Sebastian Gerard."

Caleb noticed the French wizards and witches stiffen. "I assume you know him?"

"Everyone in the country knows him." said Jean Pierre.

"Minister Grey said it they were kidnapping, torturing and killing many wealthy aristocrats for money. That they neede dhte money to fun illegal experimentations on magical creatures to create dark weapons. That there had been cases where some victims were returned to their families. My job was to rescue the victims and arrest the culprits. I was surprised that my boss, Director Owens, didn't bring me the assignment himself. He said that Owens was already on the field with Hermione…" Neville took Hermiones hand. "…and so I was shipped to Rouen to meet them…" He took a breath.

Caleb took it from there. "After Harry left my raven, Diaval, overheard a conversation between Minister Grey and Dumbledore. We learned that Dumbledore had always hated Harry, jealous of always being in Harrys shadow. Grey never wanted to be Minister, so they decided to work together and kill Harry."  
"What?!" asked Cora.

"They needed to get rid of him. So they sent him and Hermione on the auror mission hoping they would get killed. After Harry left Grey resigned and named Dumbledore Minister of Magic. Grey wasn't stupid enough to leave emptyhanded so Dumbledore paid him a huge fortune and magically changed his appearance so no one would ever find him."

"Where would they get so much money?" asked Elise.

"They stole it from Harry." said George.

"What?" asked Henry.

"Bill…" said George. "Explain."

"Dumbledore had some legal documents from Harrys parents that, in case of his death, as his Magical Guardian Dumbledore would get the Potter vault, as compensation for years of service." said Bill. "Our theory is that he magically altered the contract adding things that weren't originally there. But we can't prove it because if a counter claim is not filed before the end of three years there is nothing to be done. Any magical alteration becomes permanent after three years, it's how long those illegal spells take to set. So even if we had the false or hex document in our hands, no legal document revelation spell or potion would work."

"We were gone for five years." said Harry.

"What about the goblins?" asked Henry.

"He must have waited until the end of three years and submitted the documents. That way he wouldn't get caught by the goblins." said Hermione.

"So then Harry and I arrive to London, having successfully completed out mission. When we arrived at the Ministry Harry found a letter on hi sdesk telling him he was fired and that Ron had taken his job."

"Ronald?" asked Cora. "Fleur?" Her niece nodded.

"We think Ron was already jealous of Harry ever since school, probably during the Triwizard Tournament. Harry had everything he ever wanted and when Hermione became a Potter, he had Hermione to Harry for the final time and he snapped." said Bill.

"His task was to convince Owens to take you with him to France." said Neville. "You were to smart to have around, you would have figured out what was happening."

"Ginny was also angry at Harry for dumping her after the war and also decided to get her revenge on Harry by stealing his private diary and giving it to Rita Skeeter who published it in the Prophet, outing him as gay to the world." said George.

"As recompense for their service, Dumbledore gave the Weasleys a good chunk of my fortune and also our house." said Harry. "Potter Manor became Weasley Manor."

"Ridiculous!" gasped Elise.

"No." said Harry. "Ron was jealous, Ginny hated me, Molly agreed to the plan maybe because she felt betrayed by me that I had jilted her daughter…They all…"

"It wasn't your fault Harry." said Eric. _'If only I could hug him, kiss him and make it better.'_ He thought.

"Luckily since my raven overheard the conversation, I managed to get to the vault first and take out the actual valuables from the Potter vault. Hiding them within the Black vault Sirius Black left us. I took the antique furniture, the paintings, the stocks and bonds, a lot of gold, silver and of course the Potter family jewels." said Caleb. "Sirius had covered, and it was impossible for Dumbledore to claim the Black vault. He also charmed the vault."

"How?" asked Henry.

"Whatever documents and papers from the Potters that were taken into his vault would become property of the Black family. He did that to secure our families things, knowing that there may be vultures out there waiting to hurt us. So any homes, estates and properties the Potters have are now Black properties but only us, the owners of the Black Vault, will know which home, property and estate belongs to which family." said Luna.

"Genial! (Brillaint!)" said Jean Pierre.

"When Bill and I supported Harry, mom cast us out. Desinherited us and took our Weasley name." said George. "We were out on the street, not being a Weasley my joke shop would be taken over by Ginny and…"

"I met them and convinced them to go to Gringotts with us. That's where Harry invited him and Bill to become Potters. We performed a blood ritual and as of that day, George and Bill became Potters by blood, law and magic." Said Hermione. "So therefore, Fleur and Angelina are Potters by marriage. Ladies of the Most Noble House of Potter."

"That explains the physical changes." said Cora.

"Yeap." Harry nodded. "Blood ritual."

"So we then sat down and looked over all the estates the Blacks and Potters had and decided to come here." said Harry. "…and here we are."

"Yeap." said Neville. "Harry even met someone on the train." Erics head shot up at that.

"Oh?" asked Elise, grinning with interest.

"He's just a guy." said Harry. "I didn't want to, but they all insisted that now that I was free, from all the Ministry, Dumbledores and Voldemort business I had the right to live a little and get back out there." He sighed. "The guy at least was polite enough to give me his card."

"Which you never told us what happened with that?" asked Hermione.

"I actually met him in town today and he invited me for lunch tomorrow." said Harry.

"Niiiice!" said George. "So it's a date?"

"No." said Harry. "Just a casual lunch in a bistro. I've only seen the guy twice and possibly crossed three sentences with him. It's not a date. We're no where near that yet."

Eric smiled supportively but under the table he was gripping the armrest of his chair, crazy jealous. _'Why couldn't you have asked him out yesterday when you saw him with Pearl?'_ he thought. ' _Calm down Eric, at least he said it wasn't a date. But still…you've got competition!'_

"So what are you all planning on doing here?" asked Henry, deciding to change the subject.

"For now we're planning on resting and taking time to have fun." said Hermione. "Slowly decided what we are going to do later. Not rush into anything."

"Merlin knows you all deserve it." said Eric.

"Yes." said Harry.

By then it was late, 11:30pm, they've been talking for hours and it was time to go home. Eric hated the night to end, but he could tell the adults and everyone were in need of bedtime and sleep. After Elise, Jean Pierre, Cora and Henry said their goodbyes, he walked them out to the courtyard where the carriage waited for them. He said goodbye and stood there watching as the carriage took off. He sighed. "Harry…"

* * *

ALSACE – The next day Caleb, George and Neville go into town to get more stuff for the stables and the gardens, Fleur Hermione and Angelina headed into town to gather information on the town itself. Bill headed to Gringotts in Paris to see if they have any job openings.

Harry walked into Le Petite Bistro with Gilles. A morning owl told him the name of the place and after asking for directions in town managed to find it. They sat down outside, the weather was cool so they decided to enjoy it.

After they ordered Gilles turned to him. "So 'arry tell me why you got out of England?"

"Well, lets say that a lot of people who I thought were my friends turned out to be not." said Harry. "They hurt me very much and I really just wanted to go. It's been a long time, too long, and I wanted a change. See a new place, meet new people and just live without the pressure of the media around."

"I'm sorry to hear that." said Gilles.

"I take it you read the Daily Prophet." said Harry. "That article about me?"

"Oui. (Yes.)" said Harry.

"That was one of the reasons why I left." said Harry. "That was an ex girlfriend who never got over that I dumped her after the war. She stole my diary, gave it to a reporter. Thanks to that I was outed as gay and my reputation was destroyed…and I really didn't want to deal with it anymore."

"We don't care about 'hat 'here." said Gilles.

Harry nodded. "That's why I'm loving it here. I've seen newpapers with me on the front yet people are nice, they smile and are welcoming and don't care to ask questions."

"Oui. (Yes.)" said Gilles. They clinked glasses.

"So tell me about you." said Harry.

Gilles smiled and there he started talking to Harry about himself.

* * *

ALSACE – TOWN BAKERY – A while later Bill met Fleur at the bakery, they were checking out the breads. "What kind of bread do you think they'd like?" asked Bill.

"Don't know." said Fleur. "'ermione said they all 'ave a good…" She bumped into someone, turning she saw it was her cousin. "Eric."

"Hi." said Eric. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." He chuckled. "What brings you all here?"

"Getting some bread for the house." said Bill.

"…I was just saying that 'ermione said they all 'ave a good pallet, so any bread would be good." said Fleur.

"Well I would go with the brioche and the baguettes have just come out of the oven." said Eric. Fleur got a nice batch of breads and spoke to the baker to have the rest delibvered. "Are you all having a dinner?"

"Nothing special." said Bill. "Just the family. In fact, you just missed Caleb. He just wend down to the garden store to meet Neville."

"And George?" asked Eric.

"He left to meet with Angelina to check the local shops." said Bill. "I suspect that brother of mine might be getting some ideas."

"And…Harry?" asked Eric.

Fleur checked the clock on the bakery wall. "I suspect 'e is on 'is date." Eric stiffened, she and Bill noticed.

"What's up mate?" asked Bill.

"Nothing." said Eric. "Now if you want something to go with those breads I sugget you get some Brie, Roquefort and…"

"Eric…" interrupted Fleur. "Come on. I know you. What is wrong?" Eric felt nervous. "Do you _like_ Harry?"

Eric scoffed. "Come on Fleur, Harry and me it's ridiculous I've only seen the guy three ti…" he stopped when he saw the look on their faces. It was clear they saw it in his face. "Is it that obvious?" He sighed with frustration.

"Je crains donc. (I'm afraid so.)" grinned. Fleur. "Il est plus que clair. (It's more than clear.)"

"Hey mate, it's perfectly understandable." said Bill.

"Alright." said Eric. "I do. I fell in love with him, like a hormonal teenage boy, since the moment he rescued me in Grenoble. I've loved him all these years, my heart beats like a galloping hippogriff whenever he's near, I get lost in his lush emeralds of his eyes and his body just makes me wanna…." Bill wiggled his eyebrows and chuckled. "Shut up.." grinned Eric with a blush.

"Understandable." said Fleur. "'arry est très beau. (is very handsome.)"

"He's the most gorgeous man I've ever met." said Eric. "Kind, gentle, humble, warm yet strong and brave. When he spoke of his date last night, I got so jealous I…"

"Hey…" said Bill. They started walking, Fleur walked over to get the cheese and he put his arm around Eric. "…so you've got some competition. So what? Be lucky it's just one for now."

"Why?" asked Eric.

"Harry was the most eligible bachelor in England." said Bill. "Though he might have broken every girls heart when the article was printed he did give gay blokes hope to snag him. I'm sure he has admirers just waiting to make their move. You possess many qualities Harry admires and qualities Harry himself has. You're kind, gentle, smart to start, you're also refined, cultured insanely wealthy and also a strong, handsome, dashing prince with a hot body. Not to mention you're a hopeless romantic at heart."

"So you're saying?" asked Eric.

"You're a prince, so, sweep him off his feet." said Bill. "Just be yourself, honest and true. Let him see you and he will be yours."

"We will 'elp." said Fleur.

"Just you two?" asked Eric.

"No." said Bill. "I have one more little devil in mind to help with this little task." They turned to see George walk into the store to get some tea.

***OK! I love how the family is gonna help to get Harry and Eric together. A little sneaky matchmaking action brewing. And you know there's fun trouble when they're getting George to collaborate. I do not regret using Henry Cavill as inspiration for Eric. I looove his work, such a great actor. I totall see him in this character. I do not regret using his physical appearance in MAN OF STEEL for this, he's hooooot as Superman, clean cut, sleek hair and a BEEFED up body for days. Woof! Harry is sooo lucky! lol Cant' wait to see what happens next and how Harrys "date" went. We'll see! Do you think it went well? **PLEASE REVIEW and let me know!** ***


	7. What? & Yes!

**whitecollarblackwolf –** Thanks WCBW!

 **mizzrazz72 –** No, but that's what's sooo cute about Harry. His innocence and how he figures it out.

 **Stasia Ravenclaw –** Yeah. He's not a bad guy, just vain and narcissistic. I don't think we'll see much more of him in the future. Harry and Eric, or Heric as I call them, will have to face another threat coming between them soon.

 **cilia-chan –** I'm so glad you're hooked! I'm hope you keep liking it and can't wait to see/read more of your reviews in the future.

***Hi guys, thanks for the reviews. I'm sad there were so little this time. Hopefully next time there will be more. I'm uploading this chapter 7 and chapter 8, back to back, all at once, so please submit your reviews for this chapter as well as the reviews and I will answer them in chapter 9. Enjoy!***

* * *

DIAGON ALLEY – LONDON ENGLAND – Later that afternoon, the Weasleys walked down Diagon Alley, they checked the newspapers and, considering their now upper class status, they we're surprised nothing regarding their sons deaths was published in the newspaper and that no one on the street mentioned it or walked up to them to give their condolences. They went into WEASLEYS WIZARD WHEEZES, looking around the store was fine. There was no sign of struggle. As they walked into the back Ron spotted something. "Mom. Look."

Molly saw the suitcases, George and Angelinas, in the back of the store. Percy walked over and waved his wand, the suitcases opened and they checked the contents, everything was perfectly folded and organized. "Everything seems to be intact."

"Then where are they?" asked Arthur. "Why are they dead on our clock?"

Molly led her family down Diagon Alley, hoping to see her children. She was so focused she bumped into Madame Malkin. "Oh I'm so sorry."

"Molly." said Malkin. "It's quite alright." She huggled Molly. "How are you dear?"

"I'm troubled." said Molly.

"Oh?" asked Malkin.

"It concerns my sons." said Molly. "George, Bill. Have' you seen them? They are…they seem to have gone missing."

"I have not seen them in a while." said Malkin. "Last time I saw them they were in their shop."

"Their shop?" asked Percy.

"Yes." nodded Malkin. "I saw Lady Hermione Potter walk in that day."

"Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Yes." Said Malkin. "She walked down the alley, in exquisitely fine clothes, many saw her go into the Weasley joke shop. Nobody saw anyone come out ever again."

"Thank you Madame Malkin." said Percy

Malkin hugged Molly. "Good luck." She left towards her dress shop.

As the Weasleys walked to Floo Street, to floo home, they had more questions. "Does anyone think Hermione did something to George and Bill?"

"Madame Malkin said no one ever came out of the store ever again." suggested Ginny. "She went in, no one came out."

"You're not suggesting Hermione…" started Ron.

"Don't start Ron." said Arthur. "You're blinded by your feelings for her."

"But…" started Percy. "There was not a single sign of a struggle. Their suitcases were untouched, no blood or bodies anywhere."

"Magic can hide that." said Molly. She turned to her two sons. "Move your contacts at the Ministry, open an investigation…"

"You're not thinking she killed them…" said Ron.

"…I'm not saying anything." said Molly. "I just want the truth. Move your contacts, find out what happened. But I tell you this…if Hermione was responsible for the deaths of my babies, she will pay with her life."

* * *

NUIT MANIOR – ALSACE FRANCE – George was on board with the plan and invited Eric over to the manor. By six o clock in the afternoon they were walking through the door. Eric was impressed with the house, though it wasn't at imposing as Talbot Castle, it was quite a luxurious upper class home. It had a warmth to it that Eric found welcoming.

Pip and Mippi, the house elves, popped in. "Welcome to Nuit Manior your graces." said Mippi. "How can Mippi and Pip be of assistance?"

Fleur gave them the groceries. "Please put these away please." Mippi took the groceries and popped out.

"Where is Caleb Pip?" asked Bill.

"Master Caleb is in the conservatory with Master Neville." said Pip.

"Merci. (Thank you.)" said Bill. Pip popped out, no doubt to the kitchen.

* * *

CONSERVATORY – NUIT MANIOR – Walking into the conservatory, it looked like a small jungle. Eric followed Fleur and Bill over to one of the glass wings. There was Neville, feeding a strange plant. The plant was hanging from a large flower pot in the air, it's roots went down into a strange glass container which looked to be a hive from which Caleb was collecting golden honey. "Hi guys." said Bill.

"Hey!" said Neville.

Caleb looked up. "Hi." He noticed Eric. "Welcome to Nuit Manior Eric."

"Thank you." Said Eric. "What is that thing? Herbology was not my thing."

"It's an Chinese Flytrap." Said Neville. "It's roots produce nectar which when harvested turns into honey."

"Can I take a break Nev?" asked Caleb.

"Sure." Said Neville. "That's enough honey for now. I'll join you in a minute."

"Ok." said Caleb. He wlaked outside with the rest of the group into the garden. "So what bring you down here your highness?"

"Oh um…" started Eric. "I met Fleur, Bill and George in the market in town and they invited me over for tea. I hope it's ok."

"Of course it is." said Caleb. "Don't be silly. You're welcome anytime." He looked at his watch. "Have you heard from Harry?"

"No." said Angelina. "He's probably still on his date."

"Urgh…" said Caleb.

"What?" asked Bill.

"It might be big brother intuition, but there's something about Gilles, that I don't like." Said Caleb. "I…Not that his job is bad, every job is good, but…"

"You think Harry is too good for him?" asked Angelina.

"Yes." said Caleb. " I know, I know it's just a first date but…I wish he'd find someone better, someone like…" He took a moment to think and then his eyes landed on Eric." "You."

"Me?" asked Eric. "Really?"

"Yes." said Caleb.

"That's good because that really helps us." said George. "Having your blessing."

"What are you talking about?" asked Caleb.

"I'm in love with Harry." said Eric.

"Really?" asked Caleb. "How when where?" he asked stunned.

"When he rescued me." said Eric.

"That long?' asked Caleb.

"Yes." said Eric. "…all I want is a chance to prove myself to him."

"And you really think you can make him happy." said Caleb.

Calebs ice blue eyes looked straight into Erics, he got a cold chill down his spine but knew Caleb was just looking after Harry. "I feel it in my bones."

"And we are gonna help." said George. "And we were hoping…"

"Oh no." said Caleb. "With you and Bill together is more than enough trouble and scheming." They all chuckled. "But whatever you're going to do you have my blessing." He turned to Eric and hugged him. "Go for it Eric. You have my blessing."

"Thank you." said Eric.

They sense the wards open and close. "Someone must have arrived home." Said Angelina.

"Lets have some tea." said Caleb. He led them into the house.

* * *

NUIT MANIOR – LIVINGROOM – Eric sat by Caleb on the couch, Viktor joined them, as the front door open and shut. In walked Harry and Hermione. "Oh…" gasped Harry when he saw Eric there.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know we had guests…" said Hermione.

"That's ok Harry." said Bill. "Fleur, George and I bumped into him in the market and invited him over for tea."

"I hope it's alright…" said Eric.

"Sure.' smiled Harry. He sighed, removing his coat and sitting down.

"How did it go?" asked Hermione. Eric waited for the inevitable bad news.

"Urghhh…" started Harry. Eric perked up inside, knew this was already good news in the running for Harrys heart. He dropped his coat on the floor and sat by Bill. "It was a disaster!"

"What?" asked Hermione. "Why?"

"That bad?" asked Caleb.

"Bad?" asked harry. "That guy is completely self absorbed. All he did was talk about Gilles, this and Gilles that. How great Gilles is, what a great catch Gilles is, how hot Gilles is. I mean yes he's good looking but there's so much one can talk about yourself before it gets old." He sighed. "You know he actually told me every single story of his hunting trophies? All first place of course."

"That sounds boring." said Neville who walked in.

"Oh!" said Harry. "And how every magazine was after him to be on the cover."

"Which magazines?" asked Angelina.

"WIZ HEALTH and BARE WIZARD MAGAZINE." Said Harry.

"Bare wizard magazine?" asked Neville.

"It's a gay wizard porn magazine Nev." said Caleb. "Viktor was on one of the issues." Everyone turned to him.

"How do zu know dat?" asked Viktor.

"I might have bought one back in the day…" said Caleb.

"Really?" grinned Viktor.

"I was young." said Caleb. "But, I still have it and let met say…you do not disappoint."

"Ooookaaay!" said Harry. "Don't need to know details about my older brothers sex life…"

Caleb chuckled. "Sorry Harry."

"Anyways he babble don about how he was approached by that magazine as well as the magical porn industry given his…size." added Harry.

Eric furious that a wizard as vulgar, narcissistic, conceded as Gilles would even think of throwing himself at Harry.

"So you won't go out with him again?" asked Bill.

"Hell no." said Harry. "He had the nerve to ask me out again. Of course I said no. Urgh… I just want someone normal."

Eric was thrilled because that canceled his competition for now and he knew he had to act fast. "Are you guys busy next weekend?"

Harry looked at everyone who shook their heads saying no. "No. Why?"

"I was wondering if you all would like to spend next weekend with me at the palace, there's a full moon on Saturday, which is perfect for playing night Quidditch."

"Yes!" said Harry. "Totally yes!" Hermione gave him a box. "Oh I brought butter cookies and chocolate croissant from the bakery. Who wants some?" Everyone raised their hands. "I'll go get some plates."

Eric got up. "I'll help you."

"Thanks." said Harry. He led the prince into the hall towards the kitchen. Once they were gone, everyone started filling Neville and Hermione in on their plan.

* * *

NUIT MANOIR – KITCHEN – Harry was up on a ladder picking up plates, Eric saw how Harrys t shirt rolled up and got a glimpse of Harrys pale abs and stomach. He bit his lower lip with lust and want. But snapped out of it quickly as he saw Harry carrying a lot of plates. "Here." He grabbed them all off Harrys hands.

"Thanks." said Harry easily climbing down off the ladder. He then went ot get some silverware.

"I'm sorry about your date." said Eric.

Harry chuckled. "I'm not. The guy was insufferable."

"Harry…" started Eric, but he stopped himself, he was scared.

Harry turned to Eric. "What? Are you ok?"

"Would…Would you like to go out with me tomorrow?" asked Eric.

"Like on a date?" asked Harry.

"Yes." said Eric. "I'd love to have breakfast with you and take you somewhere special."

"Special?" grinned Harry. "Where?"

"I can't tell you." grinned Eric. "It's a surprise, I hope you will like."

"Hmmm…" thought Harry. "Well… I'm free all day tomorrow."

"I promise you'll be back home by dinner then." said Eric. "I'm only kidnapping you for the day."  
Harry laughed. "Well that's good to know."

"So…?" asked Eric. "What do you say?"

"Yes." said Harry. "I'd love to."

"We can ride into town together." said Eric. "I know Pearl would love to see you again."

"Sure!" smiled Harry. "Sounds like fun."Eric smiled, blushed and nodded at the same time. Harry found it cute. He picked up the silverware and napkins "Can you bring in the plates?" Eric nodded and he left.

Alone, Eric jumped up and down with joy in the kitchen. "Yeeees!"

***I think the Weasleys are gonna be trouble, especially Ginny and Molly. Ron I think is still obsessed with Hermione and Percy is trying to measure the pros and cons of the situation… I liked Harrys reaction to his date, it was hilarious though I felt bad he had such a horrible date. I loved his interation with Eric in the kitchen and loved Erics private cheering in the kitchen! **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	8. A Very Good 1st Date I

*** Hi you guys. Just a reminder I'm uploading this chapter as well as the previous chapter 7, back to back, all at once, so please submit your reviews for that chapter and this one and I'll answer them all in the next upcoming chapter! This one is a looong one so enjoy!***

* * *

NUIT MANOIR – ALSACE FRANCE – After tea Eric checked the clock on the wall. "Oh I have to go."

"You don't want to stay for dinner?" asked Bill.

"I'd really love to, but dad has a lord coming over and he insists on me being there." said Eric.

"Raincheck mate?" asked George.

"Yes." said Eric.

"I'll walk you out." said Harry. He escorted Eric out the door.

"Sooo?" asked George. "It looks as if prince charming has made his move faster than I thought he would."

"How do you know that?" asked Bill.

George held up a plastic ear on a strong.

"Extendable ears?" grinned Angelina. "I've got a good supply of jokes from my shop in our vaults here in Paris. I brought some along here to the house so I thought I'd put them to good use."

"So?" asked Neville." What did you hear?"

"It was in the kitchen…" started George. He went on to tell them the conversation between Eric and Harry.

* * *

NUIT MANOIR – FRONT COURTYARD – The Alsace carriage arrived, the towns equivalent of a taxi/knight bus service, for Eric. "Thanks a lot for this afternoon Harry, I had fun."

"I'm glad." said Harry.

"So I'll see you tomorrow morning?" smiled Eric.

"Yes." said Harry. "What time should we meet? And Where?"

"Don't worry about that." said Eric. "You just be ready at eight o clock."

Harry was curious. "Ok."

"Let me worry about it." said Eric.

"If you insist." said Harry.

"I do." said Eric. "Good night Harry." He kissed Harrys hand, gave him a quick friendly wink and stepped into the carriage and rode off down the driveway and onto the dirt road and out of sight.

"Wow…" said Harry. He loved Erics old style, the kiss on the hand was very old world romance. "Good night…Eric." He smiled biting his lower lip with excitement and rushing back into the house.

The entire family saw him running upstairs with a huge smiles, from ear to ear, on his face but decided to remain quiet. Hermione said they'd call him down for dinner.

* * *

NUIT MANOIR – Harry woke up the next day at six o clock. The sun was just coming up over the horizon. He jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, he looked in the mirror, he compared his body with Erics. There was no comparison, though his body was good, Erics body was a god, a perfect monument of muscle. So he did 50 push ups, 50 pull ups and 50 sit ups. Afterwards he got in the shower and bathed twice. After the shower he ran across his room into the walk in closet. _'What am I gonna wear?!'_ he sighed. _'Where the fuck is Draco when you need him?!'_ He sighed. _'Ok…It's breakfast and I guess we're gonna hang out around town…so…'_ he picked up four outfits and started trying them on.

* * *

TALBOT CASTLE – Across the forest, up in Talbot Castle, Eric was probably more nervous. Unable to sleep, he got up at five in the morning and went for a run. Henry and Cora watched him through the window. "What is he doing?"

"I don't know." said Henry.

"Look at the smile on his face." said Cora.

"Something good must be happening." said Henry. "Do you know something?"

"I think it's something about Harry." said Cora.

"Harry?" asked Henry. "What about Harry?"

"They have a date today." said Cora.

Henry looked at her. "A date?"

"They're having breakfast this morning." said Cora. "If all goes well there, I suspect they might spend the entire day together."

"How do you know this?" asked Henry.

"A little bird told me." said Cora.

"What bird?" asked Henry.

Cora giggled. "Je ne te le dis pas. (I'm not telling you.)"

"S'il vous plait! (Please!)" asked Henry.

"No." said Cora. "You will just have to wait."

Eric ran through the forest trail and he was beaming from ear to ear. _'I'm gonna be with Harry today!'_ he cheered. _'Just him and me!'_ He cheered making him run as fast as he could. After an hour, he did some sit up, pull ups, sit ups and several chest curl repetitions. At seven he ran back to the castle, up the stairs and into his room. He jumped into the shower and ran across his room and into his closet. He picked out his clothes, got dressed and headed out the door to the stables.

After prepping Pearl, the white horse was annoyed. "What's up girl?" Pearl scoffed at him. "Are you angry I got you up early?" Pearl bobbed her head saying yes. "Oh…" He climbed onto the saddle. "well, I thought you'd be happy that we're going to see Harry…" Without another moment, Pearl cheered and ran out of the stables as Eric steered her towards Harrys house.

* * *

NUIT MANOIR – Eric galloped through the woods and into the Black estate an dup to the house. Looking around he saw Harry, riding a beautiful black steed through the garden. Harry wore a green silk scarf over a black turtleneck with blue jeans and a long white, high collar, trench coat that rested over the black horses behind. "Wow…" sighed Eric, Harry look like prince himself as he trotted over.

Harry looked up and saw Eric trotting towards him, Eric wore a deep cut V neck ocean blue sweater, a white silk scarf, black jeans and camel brown trench coat that rested over the white horses behind.

"Good morning Harry." smiled Eric.

"Good morning." greeted Harry.

"Ready to go?!" asked Eric.

"Yes." said Harry. "Where are we going?"

"We're gonna ride into town first." said Eric. "I'll tell you more on the way."

"Great." said Harry. He looked at Pearl. "Hi Pearl!" Pearl bobbed her head at Harry, saying hello. "Comment allez-vous? (How are you?) Êtes-vous bien? (Are you good?)" Pearl bobbed her head again.

"And who is this?" asked Eric, petting the black horse.

"This is Pitch." said Harry. "Pitch, this is Eric and Pearl." Pitch bobbed. "I guess that's a hello." chuckled Harry.

"Ready to go?" asked Eric.

"Yes." said Harry. "We can go through the forest path to town."

"Lead the way." said Eric. Harry led them down the path, into the forest road towards Alsace.

* * *

GRINGOTTS BANK – DIAGON ALLEY – LONDON – Griphook led Dumbledore down to the Potter vault. "Your papers Minister?" Dumbledore gave him the signed papers, signed by the Gringotts director. He looked them over. "Very well." He opened the vault.

Dumbledore walked in and was shocked. "This can't be right."

"I assure you it is not Minister." said Griphook.

"This is all James Potter left Mr. Harry Potter."

"You are sure?" pushed Dumbledore.

"Absolutely." said Griphook. "We do not make mistakes."

"Thank you Griphook." Sighed Dumbledore. "I will make do."

Griphook bowed. "Minister." He left.

"Damn that James Potter!" growled Dumbledore. "I always knew you were a lousy businessman! You left a insignificant fortune to Potter…but at least it is now mine." He looked around. "Too little to split with Grey…He will have to go." He took a bag and filled it with gold before sealing the vault and heading back up to the main bank and into Diagon Alley.

* * *

ALSACE – TAVERNE SUR LE VERT – Harry and Eric rode into town on their horses, down a street up to a familiar location, Taverne sure le Vert (Tavern on the Green). Harry remembered the quaint little cottage well, with it's beautiful garden, the growing ivy around the wooden columns, the hanging moss and blossoming flowers up on the roof. He smiled, it was the place where they had reunited, it was romantic. Walking in they were met by the waiter, Luc. "Bonjour, voltre altesse. (Good morning your highness.)"

"Bonjour Luc." said Eric. "Comment allez-vous? (How are you?)"

"Très bien, merci. (Very well, thank you.)" said Luc. He looked at Harry and recognized the lightning bolt scar. "Oh! Monsieur Potter! Je suis désolé, je ne vous reconnais! (Oh! Mr. Potter! I'm sorry I did not recognize you.) I am so sorry."

Harry smiled. "It's alright Luc, Pas mal était fait. (No harm was done.)" said Harry.

"'hank you." said Luc. "Will 'here be more of you today?"

"No." said Eric. "It's just us."

Luc gestured for them to follow. "Par ici, s'il vous plait. (This way, please.)" He led them to a private booth in the back overlooking the garden and the river. "What would you like to drink?" His notepad and magical quill floated next to him, ready to take their order as he gave them their menus.

"Coffee for me." said Harry.

"Make that two." said Eric.

"Très bien. (Very well.)" said Luc. His quil wrote down the order and he left. After two minutes, he came back with some warm bread, cheese and grapes for them to eat.

Harry took a piece of bread, it was nice and warm, fresh out of the oven. He cut some cheese and took a bite. He closed his eyes. "Mmm…" he moaned. It was delicious. Eric chuckled making him open his eye and blush. "Sorry."

"Don't be." said Eric. The coffee popped in on the table and Harry took a sip before adding some sugar. "Thank you."

"What for?" asked Harry.

"You mean, besides saving my life." chuckled Eric nervously. "Thank you for accepting my invitation today."

"Anytime." said Harry.

Eric smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah." said Harry. After a minute he took a warm piece of bread, added some cheese. "Here…" and fed it to Eric.

Eric was surprised with the move, but he didn't mind at all. "Mmm…" It tasted amazing, but what even more so was the touch of Harrys finger moving across his lower lip, then it was over. He opened his eyes and saw Harry grinning at him. "It is good."

Harry chuckled. "So you know about me, everyone does, but tell me about you." He took another big chunk of bread, cheese and grapes before sipping his coffee.

"What do you want to know?" asked Eric.

"Well…Everything." said Harry.

"Ok, well…" grinned Eric, he combed his black locks of hair back with his hand, away from his face, which Harry found to be a very sexy move and took a sip of coffee.

Luc walked over. "Are you ready to order?"

"I'd like the extra chocolate chip pancakes with a bacon and vegetable omelet." said Eric. Harry looked at him with wide eyes. "…with fruit plate and a tall glass of ice tea."

Luc nodded and turned to Harry. Both waited for Harry. "Mr. Potter?"

"Oh sorry." said Harry. "I'll have the extra chocolate chip pancakes as well, scrambled eggs, a bagel with creame cheese and…" he turned to Eric. "…could we share the fruit plate you ordered…?"

"Sure." said Eric.

Harry smiled and continued. "…and I'd love a cold ice tea too."

"Très bien. (Very well.)" said Luc. His quill wrote everything down as he cleared the coffees and the empty bread platter from the table before walking away.

"Why were you looking at me like that?" asked Eric.

"I'm sorry it's just that extra chocolate chip pancakes are my favorite." said Harry.

Eric smiled. "Mine too!"

"Really?" chuckled Harry.

"Yeah." said Eric. "I order it every time I come here. It was my favorite breakfast meal as a child and the palace elves still make them for me every morning. Maybe that's why mother sometimes calls me a big kid."

Harry chuckled. "So you were gonna tell me about your life…" The tall ice teas popped in.

Eric took a sip. "Well I was born in St. Mungos Hospital in London, my mom, Lady Cora Dupre was a very wealthy noblewoman in Wizard society, she and my aunt Elise. She met my father during a school dance. Father went to Beauxbatons."

"Beauxbatons?" asked Harry. "Is that an all girls school?"

"Back then it was a coed school, it later became an all girls school, and then recently after the war and Voldermot it was turned back into a coed institution." said Eric. "Beauxbatons and Hogwarts always had a good relationship and they had many inter school dances. My parents met during their sixth year and kept in touch after they graduated, that led to dating and marriage." Harry nodded quietly. "They lived there in London for a while, I was born in St. Mungos Hospital and later attended Hogwarts at eleven. We moved back here after I graduated."

"Why didn't you stay in England?" asked Harry.

"My grandfather was ill by then and my father had come back to help him with the responsibilities here in Alsace. Upon his return, grandfather abdicated and father took over the title of Duke." said Eric. "Mother was an Auror, and still is. She works for the French Ministry of Magic, in Paris."

"She still works?" asked Harry.

"Not fully." said Eric. "She works part time, taking the cases she finds interesting and appealing."

"Hmm…" said Harry. 'If I do decide to get back into auror business, Mrs. Talbot could be a good choice for help.' He thought. His attention was back on Eric. "What house were you in back in Hogwarts?"

"Hufflepuff" said Eric.

"Hmm…Dedication, patience, kindness, tolerance, loyalty…" grinned Harry. "beauty and brains."

Eric blushed, inside he puffed up with pride that Harry admitted to finding him attractive. "Thanks."

"Where you on the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team?" asked Harry.

"Yes." said Eric. "I was the Hufflepuff Seeker."

"Me too!" said Harry.

"Yes!" cheered Harry. They high fived with mutual camaraderie in between teammates and fans.

"So what did you do here when you came back?" asked Harry.

"I became an Aurors and worked in the Ministry of Magic for a few years, but then I went off to study magical healing, I'm a licensed mediwitch at the Fleur de Lis Hospital but…my real passion is food." said Eric.

Harrys eyes lit up. "Food?"

"I studied culinary arts and though I still work at Fleur de Lis Hospital it's…" started Eric.

"…It's not your true passion." finished Harry.

"Exactly." said Eric. "Do you like to cook?"

"Ironically I do." said Harry.

"Ironically?" asked Eric.

Harry took a deep breath and began telling him his story with the Dursleys.

* * *

NUIT MANOIR – Caleb was eating breakfast out in the lanai with Hermione, Neville, Angelina, George and Fleur. "Where is Bill?" asked Angelina.

"'e 'ad to go to Gringotts today." said Fleur. "Something about 'he goblins and if 'hey 'ave a job for him or not."

"Well lets hope all if for the best." said Neville.

"Oui. (Yes)." said Fleur.

An eagle swooped down from the sky and dropped a letter on Calebs lap before landing serenely on the tree behind him. Caleb opened the letter and read it.

"Nice bird!" said Neville.

"Who is it from mate?" asked George.

"It's from Draco." said Caleb.

"Malfoy?" asked Neville. "Wow…How long has it been?"

"Ever since graduation." said Hermione. "What does he say dear?" she asked helping herself to a muffin.

"Apparently the Darklings have been trying to recruit him." said Caleb.

"What?" asked Angelina.

"After he refused they've been after him, when he asked the Ministry of Magic for help he got a letter from Minister Dumbledore and the Head Auror Ronald Weasley refusing to help and forbidding him reentry into the country."

"He reached out to your aunt, Fleur." said Caleb, giving her the letter. "…for help. Apparently Cora and Narcissa were friends back in their Hogwarts days. Cora spoke with the French Ministry, and as Auror also spoke with the Auror Department. They agreed to help."

"We can invite him to stay here with us." said Hermione. "Draco is a Black, by this mothers side. This house is part his, no matter how horrible Bellatrix and Narcissa were."

"Plus, we all made up after the war, he's our friend." said Neville. "He needs help."

"Write to him Cabe." said George. "Tell him to come over." Angelina nodded.

"I'll write to him later today." said Caleb. "I'd like to show this to Harry first." The eagle chirped in agreement and laid down on the trunk to sleep.

* * *

ALSACE – TAVERNE SUR LE VERT – By now they finished eating and they were just talking. After hearing Harrys horrible life with the Dursleys, the love he had for Hedwig who was his only companion during those dark times and by then Eric was so angry. He held Harrys hand. "Merlin Harry…" said Eric.

"I know." said Harry. "But it took two things out of it. It made me fall in love with cooking and it helped me develop a thick skin."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that." said Eric. "No one should have to go through that. You shouldn't have to develop a thick skin by having to go through that."

"I know." said Harry. "But it's over. Done." He squeezed Erics hand. "I'm here."

Eric knew he had to do something to cheer him up, and the next part of the day. "Come on."

Harry got up from the booth. "Where are we going?"

Eric put his arm around Harry and escorted him out of the restaurant. "It's a surprise."

***I love this chapter because it's THE first date, Harry and Eric "Heric" are finally getting together! We learned more about Eric. I can't wait to see where the date goes up next and I'm so happy Malfoy is coming up soon! Remember I will be answering all the reviews from both chapter 7 and this chapter up next in chapter 9. **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	9. A Very Good 1st Date II

WOOOW! A looooot of reviews guys! Thanks!

 **cilia-chan –** (Ch7) Me too! Eric IS adorable, I mean…he's modeled after Henry Cavill in MAN OF STEEL, who wouldn't want THAT as your boyfriend/husband! The man is perfection! (Ch8) I'm glad, I also like Harry/OMCs, it's nice to meet new people created from peoples imagination and how they are sewn into this already established world. I'm glad you like it. I had so much to get out those tow back to back chatpers! It was fun! Maybe I'll do it again soon!

 **mizzrazz72 –** (Ch7) Molly is trying. I think she and everyone were manipulated by Dumbledore to think a certain way and she was brainwashed into it. She's trying to be a mother in the cituation she is in, but when that blindfold comes down…then she will be really in a like "what have I done? What do I do?" state of mind. (Ch8) No he doesn't realize it, he's completely demented. He's too focused on his rise to power and the fame he's getting, but I think he will be shocked to when a mistake from his past comes in to destroy him. It's gonna be good!

 **9Dragons –** I am too 9D!

 **magicianimegurl –** Oh they will, but they will have help from someone Dumbledore doesn't want to see again. I'm so happy to see Draco too! I was missing him already! Heric! Yees! It's about time too!

 **whitecollarblackwolf –** Thanks WCBW, I loved it too! and the date isn't over yet!

 **mdckatniss –** Yes. He was inspired by Gaston yes! It was a small wink to the Disney character. Jajaja. But the next male to cross Harry and Eric will be a incarnation of Gaston, the evil and essence of Gaston. You've got a good eye!

 **StasiaRavenclaw –** I hope so tooo!

 **yaoilover100 –** Thank you sooo much! I love this pairing too! Do you think I should write another Harry/OMC story? Let me know on your next review.

***Thank you all for your reviews! They were great! Great questions! This is a short one I know but I promise a longer one up next! Enjoy!***

* * *

ALSACE – NUIT MANIOR – Bill arrived home. He met Angelina, George and Fleur in the kitchen. Fleur served him some hot bread and wine.

"How did it go?" asked Angelina.

"Not good." said Bill.

George turned to him. "Why? What happened?"

"The goblins said there was nothing available for me at the bank." said Bill. "All positions have been filled until further notice."

"Don't worry mate." Said George. "I have a plan."

"What?" asked Bill. George took his hand and without warning apparated them out.

"Do you think he'll like it?" asked Fleur.

"I think so." said Fleur. "Yes." She and Angelina clinked glasses and sat back to munch on bread and cheese.

* * *

ALSACE – Eric had blindfolded him, before arriving to their new stop on their amazing date. "Are you ready?" asked Eric.

"Yes." chuckled Harry. "I'm still on the horse though." He started dismounting the horse.

"Just let go." said Eric.

Harry thought about it, and if he was sure of one this it was that he could trust Eric, so he did and fell right into Erics strong arms. He felt safe in them.

Eric saw how Harry blushed, _'He's so delicious.'_ he thought, biting his lower lip. "Told you."

"Thanks." Chuckled Harry. Eric let him down to his feet. "Can I take this off now?"

"No." said Eric. "Almost."

Harry took Erics hand and interlaced their fingers together tight. "Ok! You lead."

Eric was stunned, Harrys excitement, Harry trusting to fall off his horse into his arms and the fingers interlacing mean the world to him. This was one of the most romantic moments he'd ever experienced. "Come on." They walked down the street and then they stopped. "Ready?" Harry nodded. "One…Two…Three!"

Harry took off the blind fold and saw they stood outside INCROYABLE ANIMALERIE, the local town pet shop. "A pet shop?!" chuckled Harry.

"I know you haven't had a familiar ever since Hedwig so I thought you'd like one." said Eric. "I don't know if you…" He was stopped when Harry hugged him.

"I love it!" said Harry.

Eric blushed himself. Feeling Harrys arms hugging him tight was all he wanted, he wanted that all the time and he felt happy Harry was so happy. "You're welcome!"

Harry took his hand again. "Come on!" and led them into the shop.

* * *

ALSACE – INCROYABLE ANIMALERIE – The pet shop was bigger than Diagon Alley's Magical Menagerie but just as cozy. There were colorful chandeliers and a wie open space. The animals were being kept in comfortable cages, each one comfortable enough to benefit the animal inside it. Like two kids, and without thinking, Eric and Harry split up. One to the left and another to the right. Harry took the pamphlet of the store. According to the pages once a witch or wizard makes a connection with an animal, the magical bond is activated and their wands are allowed to unlock the cage or tank to release them. Once together they can go to the counter to pay.

Harry found himself in the reptile section, there were odd looking creatures which he did not get to cover in Care for Magical Creatures Classes, there were notes on the side of each cage that gave overall detail on the animal. He moved on, deciding not to get something he had no clue existed and then pay for it later. Before moving to the lions and tiger section he saw a snake tanks. So many people were uncomfortable with snakes, but there was something about snakes that lured Harry in. He figured it was thanks to his parseltongue. Many of the snakes were either ignoring him or sleeping. But there was a particular tank where the residing snake was staring at him. His mind went immediately into parseltongue mode and immediately began talking to the reptile. _"Hello."_

" _Hello wizzzzzard." said the snake. "You sssssspeak sssssnake tongue."_

" _Yesss." said Harry._

 _"A rare gifffft among your kind." said the snake._

 _"It's cool, but it hassss gotten me into trouble." Smiled Harry. "I accidentally unleassshed a python on my coussssin Dudley in a Zzzzoo once when I wassss eleven."_

 _"Fassscinating." said the snake._

 _"What isssss your name?" asked Harry._

 _"Sssssadia." said the snake._

 _"That'ssss a pretty name." said Harry. "I'm Harry Potter."_

 _"Harry Potter. Sssssome of my cousinssssss have ssssspoken of you. You are quite the hero." said Sadia. "It's an honor to meet you." She looked around. "Who wassss the wizzzard that walked in with you today?"_

 _"That'ssss my friend Eric." said Harry. There was silence, he sensed the snake was staring him down. "Ok, he'sss more than a friend, thisss issss our firsssst date."_

 _Sadia sniffed the air with her tongue. "I sssmell his intentions are true and honorable."_

 _"You can tell that?" asked Harry._

 _"Intended familiars can ssssmell and sssense the magic and aurra around their masters. It'sss a way to protect them. I can sssmell he is true, noble and he lovesss you."_

 _"He…He lovesss me?" asked Harry. His heart was beating fast._

 _"I sssssense you feel the sssame?" asked Sadia._

 _Harry blushed. "We jussst started sssseeing each other, but it'sss been sssuch a great fisrt date, and I can't help it. Every time he'ssss around my heart beatsss ssso fast, I get nervousss and excited and when we are not together."_

 _"You feel ssssomething is missssing." Sadia finished._

 _"Yessss." said Harry._

 _"That issss love." said Sadia. "Ssssomething rare to find now a dayssss."_

 _Harry looked around. He felt a connection with the female snake. "Would you like to be my familiar?"_

 _The snake looked up excited. "It would be an honor Masssster Harry."_

 _"Just call me Harry." said Harry._

 _Sandia nodded. "If you will call me Ssssadia."_

 _Harry smiled. "Deal."_

Harry took his wand, swished and flicked it, magically opening the cage. Sadia slithered up and over the edge, sniffing the air with her tongue. Harry offered his arm and the snake slithered over and around it until finally resting on his shoulders. Harry read the label on the side of the tank, Sadia was a 20 ft long black King Cobra from Egypt with a stunning golden scale spectacle pattern on it's hood. She was quite stunning. She nudged his cheek, maybe that was her way of giving him a friendly kiss, and they were off to find Eric.

Eric had an interesting time. As he walked around he saw Harry in the reptile tanks. He approached him, he saw him on a staring contest with a cobra. As he got closer he saw they were having a conversation. He then remembered Harry spoke parseltongue, and hearing him hissing away was incredibly sexy. He was very turned on by it and would like to hear it up close and personal. But he knew it was the familiar bonding taking effect and walked away, respecting the moment. He found himself in the canine section and came face to face with a black wolf, with golden eyes. They made a connection and soon they were speaking just like Harry and the snake were, though his was very different from Harrys hissing.

Harry and met halfway to the check out counter. "Hi Eric!"

"Harry. I see you were successful." said Eric. "She's a beauty."

"This is Sadia." said Harry. "Sadia, this is Eric." The snake hissed a hello.

Eric nodded his head respectfully. "Harry, Sadia, this is Minuit." He gestured to the black male wolf.

"Minuit?" asked Harry with a smile.

"French word for Midnight, I thought it was appropriate." said Eric. He turned to the wolf. "Minuit, cela est Harry. (Minuit, this is Harry)."

"I like it." said Harry. He kneeled down. "Hello Minuit. Êtes-vous bien? (Are you good?)" The wolf barked, wiggling his tail and nuzzled Harry

"He likes you." said Eric.

Harry laughed. "Yeah." Harry looked at the young wolf. Minuit looked like the patronus he casted when he saved Eric in Grenoble. "Minuit, his is Sadia." The wolf looked at the snake, he gave a friendly bark and the snake hissed back. He and Eric noticed that Sadia and Minuit immediately got along. _'How odd? What could it mean?'_ He thought. _'I'll have to look into that.'_

 _"I like him Harry." said Sadia. "He's a strong familiar, for your sssssuitor."_

 _"You think?" asked Harry, hissed back in parseltongue. "Good to know."_

 _"He will protect usssss assss well, assss I will protect your ssssuitor too." said Sadia._

Harry looked at Eric, he and Minuit were staring at him and Sadia. Eric smiled. "I have to say, I find that incredibly sexy."

Harry chuckled. "Thanks."

They paid and got made their way out. Reaching the horses, Eric and Harry let the familiars communicate with the horses. Harry did know that familiars have the magical gift to communicate with average snakes that hang around their masters.

"Now…" said Eric, getting on his horse. "Ready for the next stop?"

"You mean it's not over?" grinned Harry.

"Not quite." smiled Eric with a wink.

"Lead the way your highness." said Harry.

"It's Eric Harry." chuckled Eric. "To you and your family, it's always Eric."

"I know." said Harry. "Lead the way Eric."

Eric gave a quick nod. "Tsk Tsk." He went to Pearl and the horse started trutting, with Harry next to them, making their way down the forest road with Sadia coiled securely around Harr and Minuit running side by side with Eric. Harry was excited as to where they were going next.

***I know this is a short one, but I have a Frindsgiving Dinner today and I have to get some sleep. I loved how Eric surprised Harry with the pet shop idea, then the familiar bond between the wizards and then the interaction between the familiars themselves and how they can both, Sadia and Minuit, see through the bullshit and know that it's celar as day and more than obvious that "Heric" are meant to be. Lol What could the next part of the date be like? What does Eric have up his sleeve? and…where did our crazy fun George take Bill?! Apparently their wives seem to know. lol **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	10. A Very Good 1st Date III

**cilia-chan –** I know sorry. lol But I promised a longer chapter here! I'm glad you found it sweet.

 **mizzrazz72 –** Yeeees he is! I looove Eric, beautiful inside and out. Harry sees that and that is why Harry is falling for him.

 **Mickieskids –** Woow! Such a complement! Thank you. Thanks for the props.

 **whitecollarblackwolf –** Thanks!

 **magicianimegurl –** It's the first time I actually take Harry to get a new familiar, that we see him go in and get it. Yes, they are perfect together.

 **CelestialMoonofDarkness –** Thanks for the props! Yeees, Henry Cavill is HOOOOT! and he's such a good pairing with Harry!

 **bad-bunny-s –** Wow that is a coincidence! Haha. No I don't but I will visit in the upcoming future since my mom's new boyfriend, and soon to be husband, lives and works there.

 **Riddicks-gurl1988 –** Thank you. I like good old fashioned fluff, I think this is the story that more fluff I have written. Quesiton… Would you like to see a Harry/Riddick romance pairing story? I'm just curious…

***Thank you all for your reviews and words of support. Love your reviews keep them coming! I'm sorry I've been MIA, I've been away on vacation and I just arrived home to the news that my cousin committed suicide two days ago. So I really don't know when I will update again. Things are crazy now for me, I don't even know how I'm gonna survive this Christmas season. But I know I will. I can't confirm when I'll update but promise to update as soon as possible. In the meantime here's a looong chapter for you, I know how much you love those, so do I. Enjoy. ***

* * *

ALSACE – VINEYARD FIELD – "A vineyard?" asked Bill. "Why are we here George?"

"I bought it." said George.

"What about your joke shop?" asked Bill. "Weren't you going to open a new one?"

"I thought about it, and I'm over it…" started George. "But then I remembered how Fleur said this area was known for it's wines and I thought it would be a good business investment and opportunity for us." Bill remained quiet listening and thinking. "Come on Bill. Can you imagine our wines served in the finest restaurants and pubs all over the world?" He saw Bill struggle. "Stop working with cursed in dark offices in Gringotts, they're not safe and unhealthy, come back to the light, work with me in the fresh air and sunshine. We'll build an empire!"

Bill smiled. "Yes."

"Really?"

Bill nodded. "Lets do it!"

"Yes!" screamed George. "Charlie will be thrilled too!"

Bill turned to him. "Charlie?"

"He's retiring from the dragon reserve and coming to live with us!" said George. "Lets say he found out what they did to us and he was not happy at all. Harry agreed to make him a Potter too! He's joining to join us in the wine business!"

Bill was thrilled, with Charlie living in Romania and him in Egypt, their relationship grew distant. He loved the change to reconnect again. "Awesome!"

They felt the wards around the vineyard activate. "That'll be Charlie. Come on." said George. "Lets go the meet him and I'll give you two the grand tour!"

* * *

ALSACE – Harry and Eric had a nice horse ride. Harry was gasped when they arrived by the riverside and found a nice picnic setting under the cool shade of a tree. Eric took his reaction as a good sign. He walked up behind Harry and put his arms around Harrys waist. "So?"

"I love it." Said Harry. He leaned back into Eric strong body, he turned around in Erics arms, to face his prince charming. "It's perfect."

Eric was in awe of Harrys emerald eyes, they twinkled with joy like living jewels and when Harry then leaned up, wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips it was the icing on the cake. He happily returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm. "Come on." He took Harrys hand and led him to the spot. They sat down on the purple velvet blanket and waved his wand magically conjuring a long tray of cheese, grapes and wine. They began to talk and chat for a long while. "So what are your plans now that you're here in France?"

"Hmm…" thought Harry sipping his wine. "I'm not sure. I was thinking of getting a job in the French Ministry of Magic. I know if I ask Pierre Blanc, the Auror Director, will hire me on the spot…But…"

Eric didn't like the idea of Harry going back to the field as an auror, he didn't want Harry near any danger anymore. "But…?"

"I'd like a change, do something new." Said Harry.

Eric felt better, he would support this line of thought. "Like what?" His heart skipped when Harry fed him a grape. "Mmmm."

Harry chuckled. "Umm…I don't know. I have the time now to figure it out. I know George has been working on something, it's being kept secret so it must be something big. If I someday find out what it is, and I like it, I might consider joining him on it. If he wants."

"I'm sure he will." said Eric.

There was a moment they looked into each others eyes and began to lean in for another kiss when the sound of a galloping horse broke the moment. "Well well well, Prince Eric Talbot." They looked up, there. There stood a very handsome wizard, with yellow hazel eyes, dark brown hair and tan ivory skin, he looked like a French super model, dressed all in black with a tall dark and handsome aura around him. Harry got a bad vibe from him.

Eric blood went cold. "Stefan…"

Stefan dismounted his horse. "How long has it been?" He asked approaching the handsome prince, ignoring Harry. "Five years?

"Ten." said Eric.

Stefan approached Eric. "Have you missed me?" His tone was icy and seductive.

"No." said Eric. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I've moved back." said Stefan. "…to stay." He then noticed Harry. "Oh and who might you be?"

Harry put on his game face on. "Harry Potter."

Stefans eyed widened and a sleeky grin came on to his face. "Oh…Forgive me, your grace." He bowed to Harry and took Harrys hand in his. "Visconte Stefan Hale." He said kissing the back of Harrys hand. Eric wanted to trip Stefans arm off. "It is an honor to meet you."

"Thank you." said Harry, retracting his arm, away from the stranger.

Stefan looked around. "So Eric, I see you are on a date with one of your new conquests?" Eric put an arm around Harry. "I see you've moved up from dating low level aurors and mediocre Quidditch players." He looked around. "A picnic, I'm sure he took you out to breakfast and a stroll around town…"

Harry, feeling Erics arm tighten around him, stood his ground. "Yes he did."

"He does that with all the wizards he covets." said Stefan. "By the end of the day he will have taken you to his castle and into bed…" They all heard a growl coming from Eric. But that seemed to motivate Stefan even more. "…and by tomorrow you will awaken in you will awaken in your own bed and he will have moved on to his next victim." He smiled at Harry. "You should get out while you can Mr. Potter, and look around you. There are far better candidates worthy of you out there…You're looking at one now."

Harry stood his ground. Sadia rose up high and opened her hood warning the stranger to back off, hissing and flashing her fangs. As a familiar, like all familiars, she could read and sense magical auras and vibes from wizards and witches and with Stefan, she got a really bad vibe. She would protect her master and his boyfriend Eric.

Eric had enough, he was about to explode, he got in between Harry and Stefan. Minuit began growling and showing his teeth protecting his masters and his boyfriend, Harry. "I think you should leave…" Stefan took a step back and looked at him. "Now."

"Yes." said Stefan. He was not threatened at all. "I am rather late for an appointment. But I just wanted to stop by and say hello. I'm sure we will see more of one another." With a quick wink he floated up onto his horse and galloped away giving Harry one last wink.

After Eric knew Stefan was out of sight, he turned to Harry. "Harry…" Harry had tears in his eyes. "Oh Merlin Harry. I'm so sorry…" He began cry too.

"You?" asked Harry.

"I promise what he's saying is not true!" cried Eric. "Yes I've had many flings and slept with many people. But that was before I was kidnapped. I took life for granted and being locked up and tortured made me reflect and change."

"Come on sit down." said Harry. He led Eric back to the picnic area.

"And when you came in and saved me, I…I fell in love." cried Eric. "I've never felt this for anyone, I've never done _this_ for anyone. You can ask my parents about it. I've never asked anyone out before until now, until you!" Harry gulped the wine glass down and moved over to his side, he banged his fist on the ground as Harry keeled down and hugged him. "He's hated me ever since school and…"

Harry combed Eric hair with his fingers. "We don't have to talk about that now."

Eric hugged Harry back. "He ruined everything!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry.

"Our date." said Eric. "He ruined it!"

"Hey…" Harry took Erics face in his hand. "He didn't ruin anything. Yes it wasn't the most pleasant moment having him show up, but who said he ruined it. I've never been happier, no one has ever given me flowers, taken me on dates, taken me to a pet shop, on a horse ride through the country or even a riverside picnic. This has all been new to me too and you did that. No one has ever done all this for me and I…" He looked into Erics eyes. "I love you."

Eric felt as if his heart stopped. "You…what?"

Harry chuckled. "I said I love you." He lunged at Eric and knocked him to the ground, Eric landing under him, wrapping his arms around Erics neck and kissed him passionately.

Eric was in a fog, a wonderful fog, he felt Harry kissing him everywhere, on his lips, cheeks eyes, forehead. He growled when Harry began kissing and sucking his neck. He arched his back and moved his head back to give his green eye wizard more access. "Harry…" he moaned.

"Eric." moaned Harry as he kissed his prince once again. His tongue licked over Erics lips asking for permission. Eric immediately opened his mouth inviting him in. Harry did so, his tongue memorized every inch of Erics mouth, played with Eric tongue and in the end Eric won the fight. Harry was not complaining.

Eric, still under Harry, moved his hands over Harrys back and down to crab hold of Harrys ass, giving it a tight squeeze. The moaning sound Harry made drove him crazy. "Oh Harry…"

Minuit barked breaking them apart. Both were panting with dialed eyes. Harry chuckled. "I think we should leave something for our second date."

Eric chuckled. "Yeah."

Harry checked his watch. "I have to get home." They got up, fixing their clothes and cleaning off the grass stains. Eric waved his wand cleaning the picnic sight into a basket, shrinking it and putting it in his pocket. "Would you like to ride back with me?"

"Yes." said Eric. "I was going to do so anyways. No way was I leaving you alone with Stef…" Harry stopped him with a kiss.

"Forget him." said Harry.

"But…I know he's going to try to break us up." said Eric. "Not for you, we doesn't care about you, it's for me. To get to me, to break me."

"Please, if I survived all these years with Draco Malfoy, I think can handle that smug wizard." He combed Eric hair with his fingers. "He's nothing to me."

"Really?" asked Eric.

"Avez-vous vu vous-même dans le miroir monsieur? (Have you seen yourself the mirror sir?)" asked Harry. Eric grinned. "You are gorgeous and…"

"…yours." said Eric. He wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed him again with so much passion. Minuit barked again, breaking them apart. "Sorry."

Harry gasped. "It's…it's fine…." He sighed. "Really, _really_ fine." He leaned in again and started another kissing session, which Eric was _totally_ ok with. Sadia hissed his time. "Ok ok!" sighed Harry. "Who knew these two familiars were such prudes." He mocked as he held out his hand and let Sadia slither up and hold on tight before he got on Pitch. "Should've asked that before we bought them!" he joked. Sadia hissed at him.

Eric laughed as he got on Pearl. "Yeah." He looked down at Miniut. "Nous parlerons plus tard. (We will talk later.)" and with another chuckle from Harry the two were off down the road towards Nuit Manoir.

* * *

NUIT MANOIR – ALSACE – Harry led Eric to the stables, the house elves stayed to tend to Pitch and Pearl and they headed for the house. There was a lot of commotion coming from the back terrace. Caleb, Viktor, Hermione, Neville, Fleur and Angelina were all having tea and cookies and sandwiches listening to George and Bill ramble on.

"Hey guys!" said Hermione.

"Hi." Said Harry.

"Sooooo…" said George, tip toeing over. "How did it go?!" Harry and Eric blushed. "That good?!"

"George, enough." said Caleb. He got up and walked over to Harry. "They won't tell you anything." George looked down sad. "But they will to me!" he took their hands and led them to the seats next to his. "What happened?"

"Boys!" scolded Angelina. "Give them time to breath!"

"Thank you Angie." said Harry. "Well he took me to breakfast at Le Taverne sure le Vert…"

"Aaaaaawwww!" went Fleur.

"…Then he took me to a pet store…" said Harry.

"How original." said Caleb.

"Thank you." said Eric.

"…and we both bought new familiars." said Harry.

"Oh?" asked Hermione.

Harry pointed to the flagstones next to him and everyone saw Sadia nestled next to his feet.

"You bought a snake?!" smiled Neville. He walked over and kneeled down next to the snake. Sadia looked at him over, smelling and sensing his aura…after a moment she leaned in so he could touch her. "She's adorable Harry!" The snake hissed in agreement. "What's her name?"

"Sadia." said harry.

Eric whistled and in came the black wolf. "And this is Minuit." The wolf did the same thing with Neville, sniffed and checked him, and soon he was on top of Neville licking and playing with him. "I'm guessing he like you."

Neville laughed. "I guess so!"

"So." said Harry. The familiars went around sniffing and sensing every witch and wizard there to know who they were and if they were safe for their masters, giving Neville time to get back to his seat. "What's going on?"

"Well George has decided to break the news." said Hermione.

"News of what?" asked Harry.

"I bought a vineyard!" said George.

"You what?!" asked Harry.

"A vineyard Harry!" said George. "Our own vineyard! We the Potters are going into the wine business. Soon they will be in every hotel, motel, inn, tavern, bar, pub and restaurant in the world!"

Bill decided to jump in. "And I decided to join him."

"What?" asked Fleur.

"Yes." said Bill. "They didn't hire me at Gringotts here in Paris, and George suggested I stop playing around with cursed bank artifacts and begin to settle down and start making babies…" Fleurs eyes lit up. "He was right. So I sent my resignation over to Egypt and I'm now at George's disposal…Merlin help me!"

"Hey!" screeched George.

"That's brilliant!" said Harry.

"There's more!" said George. He sent a patronus into the house and out walked Charlie.

"Charlie!" cheered Harry. He ran over and hugged the bug long, now raven, hair muscle man. "What are you doing here?"

"Charlie is also joining our family business!" said George.

"Yes." said Charlie. "I went home to London and when I found out what Molly and the family did to you all I went mental. I also suffered rather nasty burn with a Chinese Firebolt…" He motioned his gauzed arm. "… in the reservation and I just decided to call it a day. So when George told me where we you all were and who you all are now and what he was planning I submitted my resignation and…here I am!"

"That's great!" said Harry. "I see by your hair and your green eyes that you're a Potter now?"

Charlie nodded. "Hermione and Caleb casted the blood ritual."

"I love it!" cheered Harry. He turned to Neville who nodded his head. "Then Neville and I will be joining you in the business too if it's alright."

"Yes!" said Bill Charlie and George unanimously. Bill turned to Neville. "Nev, you are a brilliant Herbologist. You can administer the vine fields, the grape preparations and help Harry and Viktor in the heavy lifting." Neville and Viktor nodded their head in agreement. "Harry you can also work in the wine brewing."

"I can help with the wine brewing as well, I am a certified potion master." said Caleb.

"Wicked!" said George.

"What about you Bill?" asked Charlie.

"I worked in a bank. I'll be working the actual administrative branch of business as well as the money." said Bill. "Hermione maybe you can help me in that department."

"Sorry dear, but I was already accepted into the French Ministry of Magic as Deputy High Auror of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." said Hermione. "I start in a week."

"I can help you Bill." said Angelina. "I was excellent in arithmancy."

Perfect!" cheered Bill. "Fleur you can handle publicity and creative design of labels etc." Fleur nodded.

Harry turned to Eric. "Eric…" Eric turned to Harry. "You wanna join us? This is a family business and we are a family after all."

Eric smiled. "I'd love to." Harry gave him a wink that made him blush.

Charlie looked at them. "What's this?"

"Oh, Eric is my new boyfriend." smiled Harry. Everyone stopped talking, there was silence, Eric's face was a hybrid of shocked, ecstatic and pure happiness.

"When did this happen?" asked Charlie.

"Now." said Harry.

"What did I miss?" asked Charlie. Harry sat him down, began the whole story again and finished the story for those who were waiting. "Wow."

"I still don't trust that Hale person." said Charlie.

"Please." said Harry. "Like I told Eric, if I lived through Malfoy, I can live through this idiot."

"Here here!" said Hermione.

"Oh…Speaking of Draco." said Caleb. He took out Dracos later. "This came today." He gave the letter to Harry, who read it out loud. "I didn't want to answer without asking you first."

"Of course." said Harry. "Yes. He is a Black by blood and this is his home too. We will welcome him with open arms. No Darkling is gonna touch Malfoy or anyone one of us." Everyone nodded.

"He also reached out to my mom." said Eric. "She and Narcissa were very good friends and she spoke to our Ministry and they agreed to help her and Draco."

"Merlin Harry…" said George. "If Dumbledork and the British Ministry saw you now. In a Black house, with a cobra familiar and soon to be living with a Malfoy."

"They'd hang me for sure." chuckled Harry. Hermione Eric and Caleb looked at each other, both knew what the other was thinking and knew they would talk later. They both knew that though Harry said it as a joke, the British Ministry could be trouble and they both had the same idea in their minds _'keep Harry and the family safe_. They brought their attention back to the conversation. "So I better get a quick note out to Draco!"

Hermione and Caleb leaned in to Eric. Eric whispered. "We'll talk soon." They all agreed and he decided it was time to go home. "I gotta be going."  
Harry turned to him. "So soon?"

Eric smiled. "Yeah. I've been out all day and I think we have the Minister over for dinner tonight."

"I can write that letter to Draco Harry." said Caleb. "You two go ahead."

"Oh well I'll walk you down to the stables." said Harry. As they walked down the path he took Eric hand in his.

Eric smiled gave Harrys hand a squeeze and after a while he put his arm around his new boyfriend. "So I'm you're boyfriend..."

"Yes." said Harry. Then he thought about what he said and if he spoke too soon. "I mean if you think it's too soon, we didn't really talk about it and I'm going too fast for…" He was stopped by a pair of luscious lips devouring his with passion. "I'll just take that as a no…"

"No." chuckled Eric. "No it's not too soon! I'm thrilled." They reached the stables and the elves left Pearl ready for him at the door and left to give them some privacy. He hugged Harry. "I have to say I've never been so happy to finally have you." He kissed Harry gently on the lips.

"Mmmm…" moaned Harry. "And it's just be the beginning." He leaned back in for more kissing, this one was more heated and passionate, which Eric no problem with, but they were once again interrupted, this time by Pearl.

"You too Pearl?" whined Harry. The white horse scoffed and nodded his head.

Eric chuckled. "When can I see you again?!"

"Whenever you wish." said Harry.

"I'm busy tomorrow but how about the day after?" asked Eric.

"It's fine with me love." smiled harry. "I'll be busy with Draco and the wine business so I'm sure I'll be at home. Send me an owl there."

Eric nodded, he took a moment to caress Harrys face. "Je t'aime Harry (I love you Harry)."

"I love you too Eric." smiled Harry, he gave Eric another long kiss, which he did not want to end, before Eric climbed onto Pearl. He petted Pearl. "Au Revoir Pearl." The horse leaned into his hand, nudged Harrys head before he galloped out into the forest road towards his castle. On the way his mind was preoccupied by three things, Harrys official love and declaration, Hermione Caleb and mutual fear of the British Ministry and finally Stefan Hale and what his hatred was capable of. "No one touches Harry." He vowed. "No one."

***Hi guys. I promised a longer chapter and here it is. Again, I apologize if I go MIA again, but I really can't even think straight, things are bat shit crazy. But I have not forgotten about you. I promise to update as soon as I can. In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please submit your reviews. I'm anxious to read them. TTYL***


End file.
